


迷離光隙

by Narakotik



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, I quoted dialogue in P5R, M/M, Top Amamiya Ren, Top Kurusu Akira, bottom!Akechi, i'm too lazy to tag, including the unused third awakening event of Akechi, shuake, top!Akira
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakotik/pseuds/Narakotik
Summary: 「雨宮，你……你喜歡我嗎？」冷不防地，明智如此問道。蓮雖然毫無心理準備，還是勉強維持表面的鎮定，他繼續幫明智倒完那杯咖啡後，慢慢地將手裡的壺放回桌面上，藉由這個動作來讓自己冷靜，並抬起頭迎向明智的注視。「嗯，喜歡。」知道退無可退──或者說要是在這裡否認的話，不只是違背自己，也不會博得明智好感，於是他直接了當地承認了。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	迷離光隙

**Author's Note:**

> ※P5R衍生  
> ※主角名雨宮蓮  
> ※盡量對照遊戲內的日期、時間以及文本做了仔細的考據，但也有修改的部分
> 
> 好久沒有像這樣掏心掏肺地寫出5萬多字的同人文了，對於久違地能寫出這樣的同人作品，我自己也很意外，甚至寫完的瞬間還感到寂寞  
> 原本是在噗浪上直接發表的短文，但越寫越不可收拾，索性好好地開了個檔案重新梳理故事  
> 文章中使用了遊戲內原本的對話文本，另外也參考了不久前由同好發現的遊戲中未使用明智第三覺醒事件  
> 這篇文是我對於主明這個CP一次巨大的抒發，如果有人也能喜歡，那就太好了
> 
> 當作參考的寫稿用情緒BGM：ヒトリエ Ghost Roll／ヒトリエ ポラリス

「雨宮，你……你喜歡我嗎？」冷不防地，明智如此問道。

蓮雖然毫無心理準備，還是勉強維持表面的鎮定，他繼續幫明智倒完那杯咖啡後，慢慢地將手裡的壺放回桌面上，藉由這個動作來讓自己冷靜，並抬起頭迎向明智的注視。  
「嗯，喜歡。」知道退無可退──或者說要是在這裡否認的話，不只是違背自己，也不會博得明智好感，於是他直接了當地承認了。  
說出口的瞬間，同時混合著終於自祕密重擔解脫的輕鬆，和即將面對結果的不安，如此情緒一口氣在心中釋放，蓮也只能囫圇吞下，靜靜等待明智揭牌。  
明智眨了眨眼睛，可能沒有想到他會這麼老實地承認──無須多作解釋，兩人都明白明智所指的「喜歡」究竟是什麼意義──在僅僅只有幾秒的動搖後，偵探露出苦惱的表情，旋即又像擔心蓮一樣，架起溫柔的微笑。  
「如果你是害怕我會因為這樣疏遠你的話，別擔心，我不會那麼做的。」明智安撫道。  
聽到明智這麼說，蓮只能點頭表示理解，卻不知道該做出什麼樣的回應，畢竟他本來打算繼續藏著這份剛萌芽不久、單向的戀心，沒動過要表白的念頭。  
只是不知怎地，他藏得不夠好，露出了馬腳。  
「咖啡要冷了，先喝吧。」蓮轉移話題，別過頭繼續整理木櫃上的豆子，按照惣治郎的筆記添補，他聽見身後傳來陶瓷輕敲的聲音，有人拎起杯子。  
透過木櫃裡玻璃罐依稀的倒影，他注意到明智抿著杯緣，笑容變得更深邃──那是他不曾看過的弧度。  
蓮移開視線繼續工作，一會兒後明智終於喝完那杯咖啡，向他道謝並準備離開。  
站在盧布朗的店門口，明智突然轉身看向他，他們站得很近，卻又保持著禮貌的距離。  
「那麼……晚安，再見。」語畢，明智便步入深夜的小巷中，朝著車站的方向遠去。

蓮順手將掛在門上的木牌翻面，並鎖上店門。

「蓮……」原本躲起來的摩爾加納，不知道從哪裡又現身，跳到吧台上：「剛剛明智說的是真的嗎？就是……你……」  
「是啊。」蓮坦率回道。  
摩爾加納震驚了幾秒，隨後嘆口氣：「哎呀，但是你被甩了呢。」

「明智沒有拒絕我。」蓮說，這是事實：從頭到尾，明智都沒有給出確切的答覆。

「唔、是、是嗎？還沒放棄啊……」摩爾加納皺起眉頭：「吾輩是沒什麼立場對別人的戀情指手畫腳啦……但你要謹慎一點，畢竟明智是警方那邊的人，萬一被他發現你的身分就大事不妙了。」  
也許早就被發現了，蓮想起映在玻璃罐上，那帶著狡黠氣息的笑臉，不過他沒有說出口，知道這只會讓摩爾加納更恐慌，不小心可就要在伙伴間引起騷動──團長竟然偷偷跟怪盜團的死對頭頻繁交流，還在不知不覺間動了心。  
蓮非常明白其他人對明智沒有太多好感，沒辦法，偵探總是在電視上與怪盜團作對，要是讓他們知道了自己的心意，不是幾句話就可以一笑置之的。  
「摩爾加納……」  
「吾輩知道啦，不會跟其他傢伙說的，你放心，男子漢說到做到。」摩爾加納搶先保證。  
「謝謝你。」蓮十分感激。  
「倒是你……去洗把臉吧！」摩爾加納像是哄孩子一樣地催他。

冷靜下來後，蓮終於感覺到自己的臉頰正在發燙，於是乖乖走進廁所內，迎向鏡中甚至連耳朵都紅了的自己。  
零比一啊，他暗忖，揉了揉毛巾，敷在自己臉上。

那天晚上他睡得不怎麼好，但隔天還是振作起來，若無其事地去學校，偷偷在上課時用手機和怪盜團討論何時要發出給金城的預告信，逞強了半天，放學後他決定推掉打工和其他邀約，直接回盧布朗去休息。  
忍受著炎熱暑氣，好不容易回到四軒茶屋，推開咖啡廳的玻璃門，蓮一眼就看見穿著夏季制服的偵探坐在吧台前：「啊、雨宮，歡迎回來。」  
「我回來了。」蓮回應，這種事情真的對心臟不好，他想，以為這個時段明智絕對不會出現就鬆懈是自己的失誤，看來偵探今天沒有太多工作要處理，還有餘裕在下午時優閒地享用咖啡。  
「你今天怎麼這麼早回來？」惣治郎站在吧台後問，  
「因為沒什麼計畫，就想回來盧布朗幫忙。」他臨時湊出一個藉口，惣治郎看來很是懷疑，不過仍好心地買帳了，要他去擦個汗換套衣服後，再來招呼客人。  
整個過程明智都笑盈盈地旁觀，蓮匆匆地走進店中，先在廁所裡揉了條毛巾後，回閣樓去整理自己。  
「你今天可要加油點啊。」摩爾加納爬出書包，幽幽地說，提醒著蓮前一天的窘況，他點點頭，換好衣服後便下樓，明智依然坐在吧台前，靜靜地讀著黑格爾的著作。  
現在盧布朗還有其他客人，惣治郎也在，想必明智不會願意在這樣的情況下談起昨晚發生的事情，於是蓮決定先順其自然，不特意與明智互動，專心地處理盧布朗的工作。  
直到時間漸漸晚了，客人一一離開，惣治郎也因為一通電話決定先回家，除了躲在閣樓的摩爾加納，終於只剩他們兩人獨處。  
蓮幫明智盛了第三杯咖啡，他知道偵探有重度依賴咖啡因的傾向，但為了對方的健康著想，隨著杯數增加，他也會悄悄地做些調整。  
「謝謝。」明智對他微笑，接過杯子後立刻喝了一口，發出輕輕的讚嘆。

然而同時間，蓮腦中浮現的卻是昨晚映在玻璃罐上，模糊、歪曲、邪魅的表情。

比起炙熱的戀心，蓮更快意識到自己面前懸著什麼樣的餌，雖然昨天表現得很狼狽，但他並沒有失去判斷力，清楚知道明智昨晚之所以沒回應告白，肯定是有什麼企圖。  
他滿胸的戀慕在別人眼中只是一盤局，下棋的人正好整以暇地坐在吧台前，對他露出充滿餘裕的微笑，悠悠地等待自己上鉤。

然而他並沒有為此感到悲傷或憤恨，卻是激起一股勝負欲。

啊啊，是這樣嗎，既然如此，那就如你所願，蓮想。

「明智，我喜歡你。」蓮說。  
「嗯，我知道。」明智的笑意變得更深。

蓮已經咬上餌了，但他決定扯得更用力一些。

「抱歉，我們才剛認識不久就發生這種事情，你應該很困擾吧？不過我也明白這只是一廂情願，所以你不用覺得有負擔，也不需要做出回應，到此為止就好。」他說，往後靠在櫃子上，維持放鬆的姿勢：「你之後還是可以來盧布朗喝咖啡，不用怕我繼續糾纏你。」  
明智細微的表情變化應證了他的猜測：偵探原先預期的恐怕是蓮會詢問自己是否願意接受，然後順勢答應，藉此朝目標推進一步。  
現在蓮卻直接斬斷這個可能性，乍似窩囊地放棄追求明智。  
當然，就算別有居心，要是明智真的答應與自己交往，蓮也將無法避免地感到喜悅吧，畢竟他是真心真意地喜歡上眼前這位偵探王子。  
但他可不打算因此自暴自棄地任人擺布，決定擅自提升難度，拉著那條魚線爬上岸，重新坐回棋盤邊。  
所以當他拋出這樣的說法時，明智微微地瞪大眼睛，昨夜自己的慌亂讓偵探鬆懈了，以為可以輕易煽動蓮按計畫行動。  
要是在這種狀況下，明智仍執意接受蓮的告白，反而很不自然，除非……

「雨宮，你不用對我道歉，或覺得造成我麻煩，因為我……」明智靜靜地吸了一口氣：「我也對你抱持著同樣的感情。」

明智巧妙地避開「喜歡」二字，多少讓蓮有些不滿足，但無妨，反正都是違心之論。

這也令他越發好奇，老實說甚至有點意外：到底是為了什麼，讓明智願意做到這種地步？

真的只是為了抓住怪盜團嗎？蓮暗忖。

「我說這些話也很突然對吧？其實我一直很掙扎，畢竟我是公眾人物，這種事情非常敏感，我也怕你受傷害，所以昨天才沒有立刻給你答覆，抱歉。」偵探流暢地編織著謊言──不、或許這正是原本明智準備好的說詞，只是因應變化稍作修改。  
儘管還是有些破綻，但蓮知道要是繼續拉扯，可要把魚線拉斷了。

並且他決定要大膽一點，雖然理性知道這是兩人互相的角力，但感性上他還是按耐不住。

他走向前，讓身體靠在吧台上，明智肯定以為自己會這麼親上去，為此而繃緊身子，閉起眼睛，看著那模樣，蓮這次是真心低笑出聲，他握住明智的左手，向前輕輕地往明智臉頰啄了一下。  
「聽到你這麼說，我真的很開心，太好了……」他說。  
「我也是……」發現會錯意了，明智雖然很快鎮定下來，一片淡紅還是從被親吻的地方漫開，那是連偵探都無法控制的反應吧。  
蓮逼自己別看得入迷，慢慢地抽開手：「我有很多、很多話想跟你說，但現在已經很晚了，我們還是之後再好好聊吧？好嗎？」  
「當然，我明天晚上會再過來的。」明智點頭。  
「那我會提早打烊……可別讓惣治郎知道這件事情。」蓮開玩笑道，明智也附和地笑出聲。

他們倆終於都咬上彼此的餌，雖然明智暫時以為自己佔上風，但察覺到蓮並沒有真正掉入計謀中這點，恐怕也只是時間早晚的問題──現在就看誰技高一籌，能率先勝出吧。

然而對蓮來說，究竟怎麼樣才算贏了呢，大概得過些時日才能決定。

明智婉拒他想陪伴走去地鐵站的提議，向他道聲晚安後便離開盧布朗；蓮也迅速地收拾好整間店，終於回到閣樓去。

「情況怎麼樣？」才踏上樓梯，摩爾加納便急忙跳過來詢問。  
「一比一，目前算是平手吧。」蓮回道。  
「你在說什麼啊？」摩納困惑地問，但蓮並沒有給出答案。

他坐在床邊，快速地用手機傳送訊息：『明天要在這邊吃晚餐嗎？你想吃什麼，我可以先去買材料準備。』  
幾乎是瞬間，他的手機便震動地捎來回應：『你方便煮的料理就好，謝謝你，蓮。』  
看著那個稱呼，就算心知肚明是刻意為之的布局，蓮還是露出了喜悅的微笑。

「之後我跟明智的相處時間應該會變多，我們兩個算是正式交往了。」蓮說，關起手機。  
「交、交往？你們是認真的嗎？」摩爾加納大喊。  
「我是，他未必，雖然他也對我表白了。」蓮往後靠在牆上：「也許明智已經在懷疑我是怪盜了，他可能只是想利用眼前的機會，看能不能找到更多證據而已。」  
「你這傢伙……明明知道還是答應嗎！這樣也太危險了！萬一你的身分曝露了，要怎麼辦？」摩爾加納問。  
「他應該沒有確切證據，否則根本不需要用這種拐彎抹角的方式，何況我拒絕的話反而很奇怪，因為我是真的喜歡他，而且……」蓮忍不住露出微笑：「這算是明智發出的挑戰，我不想逃避，不想輸給他，我會贏的。」  
「真是受不了你這傢伙……」無奈盡顯於黑貓臉上，沒想到動物也能有這麼生動的表情。  
「吾輩知道了，既然是你想跟明智一決勝負，吾輩是不會不解風情地阻擋的，可是你一定要更謹慎才行，現在明智只是懷疑，但要是被他掌握更多情報就真的完蛋了。」摩爾加納說。  
「我知道，我保證會小心的。」蓮說。  
他讓摩爾加納嘆太多次氣了：「那就好。」  
「對了，之後跟明智相處時，摩納你盡量不要說話吧。」蓮提醒。  
「是因為之前鬆餅的話題嗎？」原本下定決心要支持他的摩爾加納，看來已經後悔了。  
「只是以防萬一。」蓮安撫道，關上閣樓的燈，難得換他哄著黑貓早點休息。

於是他們悄悄地開始了這段滿是斧鑿痕跡的關係，礙於明智的身分，兩人做了許多約定，包括在公開場合時不能有太過親暱或逾矩的行為，也不能在任何SNS平台上留下照片──一切都是以「保密」為出發點。  
蓮並不排斥這些限制：一來他自己也不能太張揚，畢竟身為一介怪盜，平日行事低調可是基本準則；二是除了摩爾加納以外，沒有其他團員知道自己跟明智正在「交往」，他自然也不希望夥伴們突然透過其他管道得知這個消息。  
況且他們並非一般的高中生異性戀情侶，即便撇開兩人的身分以及算計，也不可能毫無顧忌地在大街上牽手或擁抱。  
所以當他們有機會一起上街，便維持著如往常那樣的距離，只有當兩人窩在盧布朗的閣樓時，明智才允許蓮進到自己的個人領域內。  
但自這段關係起頭以來，不過只有幾週的時間，蓮對於明智也還有別的顧慮，所以他僅是試探性地嘗試牽手或擁抱，他們會靜靜地坐在床上依偎著，如此而已。  
「沒想到你還挺老派的。」明智微笑：「我以為像你這種經驗豐富又受歡迎的男人，很快就會想進到……下一個階段去。」  
「明智怎麼會覺得我經驗豐富又受歡迎呢？」蓮歪頭微笑。  
「你以為我沒發現嗎？每次有訊息時，都是不同女人的名字。」明智敲了敲蓮隨意擱在一旁的手機。  
他當然有注意到明智總是默默地瞥向自己的手機──這絕對不是想查勤，應該只是出於習慣的情報蒐查，畢竟他們相處的每分每秒，蓮都能感覺到明智悄悄撩撥自己蓋在秘密上的那塊布，想一探究竟。  
「抱歉，但那些人真的都只是朋友而已，如果這樣會讓你難受的話，我可以封鎖他們。」蓮回答：「或者如果你想的話，也可以檢查我的手機。」

他主動拾起機子，將之呈給明智，同時凝望眼前人，直到後者露出微笑。

「別擔心，我很清楚你沒有背著我亂來，只是想捉弄你一下而已。」明智說，並沒有接過他的手機：「只要知道你喜歡的人是我就夠了，我相信你，蓮，也不介意你多交些朋友。」  
蓮笑著點頭，將手機放回桌面上，取而代之地揀起盤上的騎士，將死明智的國王。

這點明智倒是難以容忍，立刻要求再比一盤，蓮爽快地答應，他們重新將棋子擺回原位，由明智執白子，開啟另一場局。

他們持續對弈到接近傍晚時，明智的手機響起才中斷，是和偵探工作有關的通知，今天的「約會」也只好告一個段落，蓮起身想送明智下樓，手臂卻突然被拉住，他轉頭時，明智俐落地摘下他的眼鏡，卸掉兩人之間最後一吋距離。  
他萬萬沒想到會是明智先一步扣住他的呼吸，帶著薄荷氣味的唇瓣覆了上來，並在他回過神前離開。  
「再見。」明智對他勾起嘴角，將眼鏡塞回他手上，旋即轉身走下樓梯，蓮趕緊跟上，送明智走出盧布朗。  
等偵探走遠後，他身後的惣治郎才出聲：「你啊，別傻愣愣地擋在門口啊，真是的。」

蓮低聲道歉，慢慢地走回閣樓，並輕抿著唇，護唇膏滑膩的感覺也沾了點在自己嘴邊。

「剛剛也太危險了吧！萬一明智真的檢查你的手機的話怎麼辦？」見他回到閣樓，一直躺在床上的摩爾加納終於解除禁令，可以出聲責難。  
他沒有答話，走到床邊後，放任自己重重地倒在床舖上，惹得摩爾加納大叫，黑貓彈到一旁去，蓮則扯起被子和枕頭遮住臉，以及過度開心的笑容。  
「喂喂！你有在聽嗎？」摩納用爪子撓了撓他的頭頂。  
「明智不會檢查的，那樣太小家子氣……而且要是他檢查了，也就會讓我抓到可以反過來去看他手機的合理藉口，所以他絕對不敢這麼做。」蓮解釋：「他手機裡的資料可能跟我的一樣精采。」  
「就算是這樣……」摩爾加納嘆了口氣：「拜託你之後別再冒險了，這可是攸關整個怪盜團的存亡啊！」  
「抱歉，我知道，之後會更小心的。」蓮翻身看向摩爾加納，保證道。

摩爾加納嘆了第二口氣：「你真是無藥可救。」

蓮抬起手搔了搔黑貓的下巴，結果又吃了一爪子，他笑著抽開手，改拿起自己的手機，重新開啟怪盜團聊天室的通知提醒。  
在他與明智相處時，數十條未讀訊息迅速累積著，夥伴們正熱烈討論繼金城之後要怎麼尋找下一個目標，以及煙火大會的安排。  
為自己的缺席道歉後，蓮重新加入話題，斷斷續續在晚餐以及去澡堂之間閒聊著，直到接近深夜，真催促所有人去休息，提醒除了怪盜活動和玩樂外，也別忘了準備即將而來的考試。  
蓮打了個哈欠，換上睡衣正準備睡覺時，手機提示鈴聲再度響起，他以為是怪盜團的成員又傳了訊息，抓起來檢查後發現是明智：『期末考快到了，等考完再約吧？暑假開始後我們應該有更多時間可以見面。』  
『好。』他快速地回應。

明明知道是被利用，卻還是陷下去，並發自內心感到喜悅。

他想起稍早的吻，忍不住又埋在被單裡微笑，同時聽見黑貓長長的嘆息。

他們順利地度過期末考，雖然煙火大會不盡理想，但蓮卻沒有太多時間在意這件事情──意想不到的敵人出現了，梅吉多對怪盜團發出挑戰書，隨後又有阿里巴巴介入，即將而來的暑假行程頓時變得太過豐富。  
不過他萬萬沒想到在這樣的時間點，居然還突然發生帶著一整群怪盜團撞見明智的事件。  
聽見熟悉的嗓音時，他靜靜吸一口氣，轉身看到明智走了過來，對方先是和真打招呼後，才將目光放到自己身上，沒有停留太久，僅只是一瞥。  
明智開始與其他夥伴一來一往的辯論，甚至直接了當地質疑他們是否就是怪盜團，立刻引來龍司反擊。  
「我可沒有說過一句我在懷疑你們對吧？」明智說，再度看向他，這次是深深的凝視。  
「這樣就好。」蓮沒有逃避，聽見自己這樣回答，明智開心地笑出聲。

「如果我們聯手的話，大概能成為一對優秀組合……我說笑的，哈哈哈。」

不，那是真心話，察覺這一點的蓮只能硬吃下動搖──絕非想背叛如今的夥伴，而是對明智選在這種時候吐露心聲感到震驚。  
又或許，正是在這種氛圍下，偵探王子才可以說些能被當作玩笑話糊弄過去的真意。

蓮多麼想靠上前去，緊緊握住明智的手，繼續探求那張笑臉之下的一切，無論實話或謊言。

但令人挫敗的是，自己所能做的僅有裝出冷靜、若無其事的態度，等明智向他們道別，最後又看了蓮一眼後，終於離開。  
待偵探走遠，夥伴們立刻聚在一起，小聲討論著明智是否已發現他們的怪盜身分，不過很快又被梅吉多的戰帖轉移注意力，當晚緊接而來是闖入佐倉家，並從惣治郎口中得知關於雙葉的真相，過多訊息量使與偵探王子對峙的小插曲被拋諸腦後。  
「明智剛剛一定是故意的吧？」只有知道兩人關係的摩爾加納還惦記在心裡，打從與明智相遇後就一直在包包裡騷動不安的黑貓，終於抓到睡前的機會，能和蓮談論這件事情。  
「你真的還要繼續跟明智維持這樣的關係嗎？雖然不是不能理解你的心情，但身為團長，應該也要為團隊著想吧？要是有什麼萬一，不只是你，其他人全都會惹上麻煩的。」摩納嚴肅且憂心地說。  
讓夥伴如此擔憂，蓮感到愧疚，他很明白自己確實是出於私心才會跟明智有這麼深的牽扯，卻也無法果斷地放棄。  
「抱歉，但現在已經沒辦法回頭了，如果我突然結束這段關係，只會讓他起疑。」蓮說，知道這都是藉口，卻死命地抓著。  
「我會小心的，我一定會小心的。」他再三保證：「我會贏過明智的。」  
「那當然了，一定要贏才行。」摩爾加納嘆氣，尾巴在他身上拍著。  
他們在床上躺了一會兒，直到聽見摩爾加納熟睡的打呼聲，蓮才悄悄拿起手機，躡手躡腳地下床，來到盧布朗一樓後躲進廁所裡。  
『你現在有空嗎？可以打電話嗎？』他傳出訊息。  
明智沒有在聊天室回應，直接撥了電話，蓮搶在鈴聲響起前接通。  
「怎麼了？」明智問。  
蓮頓了一會兒，才緩緩回答：「只是想聽你的聲音，太久沒見面了。」

假若他們真的是熱戀中的情侶，這樣的理由就夠了，不是嗎？

明智發出銀鈴般的笑聲，蓮閉起眼睛，讓所有音節淌入自己耳中。

「我們今天就在車站碰面了啊。」明智指出。  
「那樣不夠。」蓮回答。  
「不夠嗎？真是貪心……」明智說。  
「是啊，我就是貪心，因為我喜歡你啊，明智。」蓮直接承認，貪求這男人的每分每吋。  
「你說這種話都不會害羞嗎？」明智問，這次換蓮發出笑聲。

與此同時，他想起明智在車站說的話，想起明智當時的眼神。

「唉……剛好我也有話想跟你說，對不起，今天故意刺激你的朋友。」明智說，儘管聽起來實在不怎麼抱歉：「雖然知道要尊重不同意見，但看到你也在場，就讓我忍不住想要辯論一下呢。」  
「彼此彼此，我的朋友們都支持怪盜，對你的態度也有點衝，你別介意。」蓮應道。  
「我當然不會介意的，倒是……這週五有空嗎？我從工作相關人士那邊拿到水族館的入場券，很想跟你一起去。」明智問。  
「好啊，一起去吧。」他答應。

又簡單聊了幾句後，他與明智才互道晚安並掛上電話，自始至終都極有默契地迴避關於身分的話題。

他們的勝負必須有結果，兩人終將揭穿此刻所有的謊言，但在那之前，蓮還想讓這場夢延續得久一點。

或許，就算只有億分之一的機會，蓮奢望明智也懷揣同樣的想法。

他走出廁所回到閣樓去，小心翼翼地躺往床上，免得吵醒摩爾加納，入睡前，蓮又一次確認自己的行事曆，反覆看著註記在週五的小標籤。

暑假開頭便是一連串緊湊的行程，怪盜團終於確認雙葉擁有殿堂，並開始初步探索，得趕在X日來臨前完成雙葉的委託，以借助阿里巴巴的力量擊退梅吉多。  
儘管如此，他還是在不影響攻略的情況下，想盡辦法空出週五去赴與明智的約。

抵達品川時，蓮立刻看見被人群圍繞的明智，他站在遠處等明智服務完粉絲後才靠向前去。  
「真是的，你要是早點過來的話，我就可以跟他們說朋友還在等，趁機溜走。」明智說。  
「與其讓我充當黑臉，不如像之前那樣做偽裝，可能更有效？」蓮也勾起嘴角。  
「等有機會再說吧。」明智回道，和他一起走入水族館中。  
館內大部分是情侶或帶小孩的家庭，他們應該是唯一一對「男性友人」，尤其明智又格外顯眼，一路上吸引了不少目光，幸好進到室內後，或許是怕引起太大騷動，造成困擾，路人們僅僅是在遠處觀望或者偷拍，這點蓮倒也習慣了，反正最後會被放上SNS的照片，大多是自己被裁掉的版本。  
至於身為焦點的明智，看來出乎意料地享受這次的水族館行，他們會在每個展示缸前駐足許久，默默進行起了誰能先找到特定魚種的比賽，特別是那些喜歡躲在暗處，或有保護色的品種。

身處過去不曾一起到訪的新地點，孩子氣地競爭著，無數魚影掠過明智身上，穿透水與玻璃的藍色光隙漂浮游移，照得那帶著笑容的側臉閃閃發亮，蓮不小心盯得太著迷，一會兒才默默撇過頭。

偶遇大宅算是個小插曲，本來蓮還擔心大宅會追著他們做採訪，幸好記者只是想打個招呼，很快便離開了。  
「你竟然也有認識記者啊，而且好像還有做一些私下的交易？」明智微笑：「你的交友圈比我想像得還要廣呢。」  
「吃醋了嗎？」蓮故意問。  
「你有做什麼會讓我吃醋的事情嗎？」明智反堵了另一個問句，對他露出滿是深意的微笑，看透了蓮的意圖。  
「沒做什麼壞事。」蓮老實地回答。  
「嗯，我知道。」明智說，查看了時間：「我們差不多該回去了。」

他們說定了要再見面，然而接下來幾週間，蓮忙著攻略殿堂，明智也因為梅吉多事件排滿工作和通告，兩人根本沒辦法抽出時間，只有透過訊息更新彼此的近況，或在睡前通個電話，多半是聊些不著邊際的話題。

就這樣，夏日不知不覺迎來尾聲。

他們成功地讓雙葉敞開心扉，突破位於沙漠中央的殿堂，而阿里巴巴也實現自己的諾言，協助他們擊敗梅吉多，怪盜一行的聲勢瞬間水漲船高，所有媒體一下子把焦點都聚在他們身上，走在路上隨時都能聽見有人在討論怪盜團。  
在這樣的氛圍下，蓮和伙伴們還是盡量低調地度過最後一段暑假，並努力地擔任好引導雙葉熟悉人群的橋樑──同時間，他也忍不住琢磨著，要怎麼向雙葉提出自己的疑問。  
到底雙葉還是個比自己聰明的孩子，在準備要去海水浴場的前一天，或許已經進展到讓雙葉感到舒適並能暢所欲言的相處關係，少女主動開口了：「你很想問我有沒有聽到你跟明智的事情吧？」  
蓮頓了一會兒才點點頭：「你說過自己有在監聽盧布朗，我猜你應該都知道了……」  
「當然，我可是像在看戀愛漫畫那樣更新著連載進度呢！」雙葉哼哼哼地笑起來。  
幸好雙葉沒有在閣樓動手腳，至多是聽到他與明智在樓下的對話，蓮還保有一些隱私。  
「不過怪盜團團長居然跟偵探王子私下是情侶啊，這種死敵戀愛組合真的很像漫畫情節呢。」雙葉嘟嚷著。  
「吾輩也覺得很誇張，但沒辦法……總之，拜託雙葉也一起保密吧，蓮是絕對不會惹麻煩的，不過也還不到讓其他夥伴知道這件事情的時機。」摩爾加納雖然對這段關係有諸多疑慮，依然還是幫蓮說話，甚至瞞了隱情，令他感激萬分。  
「知道啦，我不會說出去的，特別是龍司，要是讓那傢伙知道了，一定會大吵大鬧的。」雙葉用半開玩笑的語氣說，但蓮曉得這是誠懇的約定。  
「謝謝。」他由衷地說。  
「不過明智路線的完美結局是什麼？讓偵探接受怪盜團，不再跟我們作對，從此和團長過著幸福快樂的日子嗎？」雙葉問：「說到跟怪盜團作對，他最近在網路上一直被罵耶！不只怪頻，其他SNS也都是抨擊他的言論，有夠慘的。」  
的確如此，現在只要打開新聞網站，幾乎每一篇和偵探有關的報導都帶著揶揄，下方留言也盡是看笑話的群眾；並且無論記者或節目上的主持人，那些「大人」們總故意引誘明智說出使自己處境更加不利的言論。  
漸漸地，明智開始保持沉默，用微笑塞過每個充滿敵意的問題。

「既然這樣，蓮你一定要趁這個時候好好關心他啊！只要徹底掌握可以提升好感度的事件，一定能成功攻略明智路線的！」雙葉繼續情緒高昂地說著蓮沒辦法完全理解的話語。

「蓮！要是有空的話就下來幫忙洗東西吧！」惣治郎的聲音傳來，他和雙葉立刻結束話題，到一樓去幫惣治郎整理盧布朗。  
鈴鐺隨著大門被推開而響，站在櫃台的蓮抬頭，迎上明智的笑顏。  
「最近工作很忙，都沒機會來呢。」明智說，走到蓮面前的位置坐下。  
雖然剛剛還對偵探的話題深感興趣，但雙葉仍不習慣與陌生人應對，一下子緊張起來，便躲到蓮身後去。  
「你是……？啊，你是一色若葉女士的……」  
「要點什麼？」惣治郎滿臉不悅地打斷明智的話。  
「那就……來一杯老闆推薦的咖啡吧。」明智說。  
「好。」惣治郎開始準備咖啡前，向蓮使了個眼色，他立刻接替老闆的工作，繼續讓雙葉躲在自己身後。  
惣治郎把咖啡泡好後，便走到水槽附近整理，由蓮將瓷杯端給明智。  
「感覺我去到哪都不受歡迎啊。」明智看來很失落。  
「沒這回事。」蓮回道，只換來眼前人一聲長嘆。  
「抱歉。」明智突然說起自己的過去：「我的母親當初似乎是某個不像話的男人的情婦，結果在懷上我之後，他被殘酷地拋棄了……因為傷心而搞壞了身體，早早地離開了人世。」  
「因此我也輾轉各地，不過現在倒是過著逍遙的單身生活。」  
不被接受、不被喜愛、孤獨……一切情緒都沉在那些字句之下，與現實的情況相呼應，但那些感受還來不及張揚，偵探又慣性地轉了話鋒，討論梅吉多和怪盜團的事情，和雙葉起了小小的爭辯，幸好這個話題也很快地平息，雙葉旋即躲去陪惣治郎，獨留蓮和明智在吧台。  
「對不起，明明說好要趁暑假多見面的，結果我都在工作。」明智說：「雖然說你是怪盜團的支持者，但這次總得怪他們了吧？」  
「的確。」蓮順著明智，讓偵探笑開懷。  
「今天也是，有個通告突然取消了，才有時間來這邊喝杯咖啡呢。」明智說，端起咖啡杯品嘗，發出滿足的讚嘆。  
「怎麼不先傳訊息給我呢？」蓮問。  
「因為事出突然，我怕你有其他事情要忙，不想打擾你，不過……」明智維持著完美無瑕的微笑：「偶爾來點沒有預期的驚喜也不錯，對吧？」  
「是啊，能見到面真的很開心。」蓮勾起嘴角。  
他瞥了一眼右側，惣治郎和雙葉仍一邊鬥嘴一邊洗盤子，沒有注意吧台這邊，便趁機靠向前，右手輕輕握著明智的左手，用只有彼此可以聽見的音量說：「我很想你。」  
那份完美總算有了破綻，或許是因為連日累積的疲勞，讓明智一時鬆懈了。  
「你真的是……說這種話都不會害羞呢。」明智沒有抽回手。  
他們互望了一會兒，蓮很想追一個吻上去，但這樣太過招搖，恐怕會破壞此刻的氣氛，於是他安分地退回原位。  
喝完咖啡後，偵探說著接下來還有工作便離開了。  
「氣氛很不錯嘛。」雙葉這時才從旁邊冒出來，戳了戳蓮。

翌日和夥伴們在海水浴場度過愉快的一天，雙葉也正式加入怪盜團，為暑假劃上句點，蓮再度穿上制服，每天早上擠電車通勤，並期待著能碰到也正巧要去上學的明智。  
九月初延續了暑假的繁忙，秀盡學園的醜聞爆發，造成不小的風波，鴨志田悔改事件又將怪盜團向上推，使他們的名氣更盛；然而過度膨脹的名氣讓夥伴們有些心浮氣躁，蓮雖然明白受歡迎是件好事，也免不了擔憂。  
除此之外，三島趁勢在怪頻上推出的投票系統，用來決定怪盜團的下一個目標是誰，每次看到明智排在前幾名，總讓蓮忍不住蹙眉，縱然明智反對怪盜團的存在，但這並不足以成為讓所有人瘋狂攻擊偵探的理由。  
他們只是擁有不同立場，僅此而已，可是獵巫已經開始了，現在只要有人出聲反對怪盜團，必會遭到不成等比的反撲，明智正是最早被綁上火刑架的人。  
狀況惡劣到當他們一起上街時，那些認出明智的路人總會面帶不屑地低聲耳語，偶爾甚至有無聊人士直接過來挑釁。  
明智總是以微笑為盾，快速拉著即將與對方起衝突的蓮離開，事後低聲說：「抱歉，讓你遇到這種難堪的場面。」  
「你不用為了那些人跟我道歉，那不是你的錯。」蓮嚴肅地回應。  
「雖然我也是這麼想的，但如果我在節目上能忍一忍，別說出太多自己的想法，或許就不會被敵視到這種程度，還牽連你。」明智嘆氣。  
「你是那種會因為這些白癡就退縮的人嗎？會因為這樣就保持沉默，不去守護自己的理念嗎？」蓮問。  
明智轉頭看著他，這次是真心微笑：「當然不。」  
「那就好。」蓮又一次忍住擁抱明智的衝動，他們畢竟還在大街上。  
「走吧，要是太晚去那間咖啡廳，可能就吃不到限量的甜點了。」偵探說，用明亮的語調驅散原先低落的氣氛。

這或許是蓮唯一一次動了濫用怪盜團團長身分的念頭，他多想登高一呼，要求所有狂熱、盲目的支持者們不要再傷害自己珍視之人。

蓮無處傾訴如此的心情，既無法潑也討厭明智的團員們冷水，更不可能輕易向其他朋友提起──不對，還有一個人願意聆聽，並且將無條件地為自己保守祕密。

「雨宮同學，今天也麻煩你了，不過在這之前，按照慣例還是要先問你，最近有什麼事情想分享的嗎？就算只是在路邊看到可愛的貓咪，我都很樂意聽你說喔！別客氣！」丸喜老師邊擺出飲料和零食邊問。  
「有些煩惱。」蓮老實地說，放鬆地往沙發椅背靠。  
「有煩惱嗎！啊！」聽到蓮這麼說，丸喜一時心急讓膝蓋撞到茶几，強忍著疼痛搓揉傷處，慢慢地坐回位子上：「怎麼了，願意說給我聽嗎？」  
蓮思索著要怎麼開口，梳理腦中的想法。  
「最近有個朋友因為怪盜團的事情被排擠，他一直強力反對怪盜團，也因為這樣樹敵。」蓮說：「雖然我自己是支持者，但並不認為可以因意見不同就去霸凌反對者。」  
「他是我非常珍惜的朋友，看到他受委屈讓我難以忍受，卻也無能為力。」滿腹情緒終於有了紓解的出口，蓮不自覺越說越多。  
「雨宮同學是希望能改變那個人的想法嗎？確實，有時候順應潮流也是保護自己的一種方法……」丸喜問。  
「如果他的想法變了，那個人就不再是那個人，正因為他能堅持自己的信念，我才會被他吸引。」蓮搖頭：「他一定不會這麼容易被擊垮，不過……就算知道他很堅強，在旁邊看著還是會難受。」  
「原來如此，雨宮同學真是溫柔呢……但不要因此氣餒，覺得自己什麼都做不到喔，有時候光是陪伴在身旁就是莫大的幫助了。」丸喜說：「多陪陪那個孩子吧，不一定要贊同他，只是要讓那孩子知道，就算是這樣的時刻，身邊還是有願意支持自己的人。」  
「我會的，謝謝你，丸喜老師。」雖然只是非常簡單的建議，蓮還是非常感激。  
「不客氣，能幫上忙真是太好了。」丸喜微笑，放了一把糖果到蓮手上。

照著丸喜所說，蓮決定不過度介入，僅是提供避風所，他們減少外出約會的次數，開始習慣待在盧布郎消磨時光，明智會帶來好幾本書，兩人配著蓮細心煮好的咖啡，輪流朗讀每個段落，並針對其中的理念進行辯論。  
要是剛好到了晚餐時間，有時是蓮穿上圍裙，準備咖哩或其他菜餚，但他們也很常跑去附近的便利超商，由明智挑選各種微波食品或便當，帶回閣樓去一邊吃一邊看租來的電影。

某個晚上，他們在惣治郎的推薦下，決定要去大眾澡堂洗去疲勞。  
兩人在櫃台付了錢，換得毛巾和置物櫃鑰匙，明智看來分外期待，脫下衣服後，他們一起走入霧氣氤氳的男浴池，坐進帶著藥草香氣的熱水中。  
「真是舒服啊……好久沒這樣了。」明智滿足地說。  
「好久沒這樣？」蓮問。  
「真是懷念啊，我小時候常常會來這裡。」明智回應：「雖然我現在被稱為偵探王子，不過我家也是有很多狀況，上次也跟你說過了，對吧？」  
「當我懂事的時候，父親已經不在了，所以是單親家庭……從事特種行業的母親每次讓客人來我家時，大多會讓我去澡堂。」

「我很想讓那男人對我母親謝罪，不過這也成了無法達成的事了。」

蓮完全沒有預料到明智會再度談起自己的過去，他靜靜地聽明智講述兒時回憶，並確信那一字一句都是實話，而非為了騙取自己信任所編織的謊言，對於母親的思念，以及投向父親的憎恨。  
但很快地，明智像是清醒過來一樣切換了氣氛，挑起與蓮的小競爭，不再延續關於自己過去的話題。  
他們泡到暈呼呼地才離開，到外頭休息。  
「這是我第一次跟別人這樣一起泡澡，你也是我第一個聊到家人的人。」明智自問著：「為什麼呢？連我自己都覺得很奇妙。」  
「因為我們很像。」連回道。  
「這麼說起來，確實我們的本質都是一樣的也說不一定……我們兩個都是被蠻橫的大人所害，弄得人生一團糟的被害者，所以才會被彼此吸引，是這樣嗎？」明智低聲用肯定的語氣說出問句。  
蓮來不及有回應，明智又拉走話題，講著之後再去用撞球一決勝負，並提議去換衣服。  
他們走出澡堂，跨過小巷，惣治郎已經回家去陪雙葉了，蓮用自己的鑰匙打開盧布朗的大門，領著明智進去，回閣樓拿暫放的手提箱。  
兩人一階一階地走上樓梯，到達頂端後，蓮又往前了一小段才停下，轉身看著明智，偵探停在幾步之遙的距離外。  
於是他又回頭走過幾塊木板，抬起手，將明智擁入懷中。

藥浴的香氣瀰漫在兩人之間，明智的髮尾還有些濕潤，皮膚仍帶著熱氣暈出的溫度，每次呼吸時，胸膛的起伏柔軟地貼到自己身上，又悄悄遠離，明智也抬起手按往蓮的背，將他更往前推。

他們的額靠在彼此肩上，在靜謐之中僅僅擁有著此刻。

許久後蓮才退出一些距離，查覺到自己意圖的明智什麼也沒說，只閉上眼睛，蓮忍不住多望了一眼那等待的模樣，才吻了明智。  
起初只是嘴唇貼在一起，接著明智輕輕地用舌頭舔了他的下唇，釋出邀請，蓮欣然接受，更深入地索求，但不到某些電影中那樣激烈的程度，是恰好適合他們的吻。  
直到需要呼吸時，蓮終於退開，喘息並與明智對望。

明智又笑了，卻是偵探習慣戴上的弧度。

「今晚要我留下來嗎？」比往常還低沉的音調蠱惑著。

蓮可以感覺到自己內心瞬間冷卻，他用盡全力不表現出來，改以溫柔的態度偽裝自己：「我很想，但今天本來就是希望能讓你好好休息，而且你明天也還有工作吧？我怕你太累。」  
「就先這樣吧，之後等你有空時再約。」他說，放開明智。  
「是嗎？謝謝你的貼心。」明智的笑容退了幾分：「那我就先回去了，晚安。」  
他送明智到樓下，看著偵探轉過街角後才關上店門，轉動鑰匙時，感覺到有個東西在腳邊晃悠，低頭才發現是摩爾加納。  
「你還好嗎？」摩納問。  
蓮搖搖頭：「我沒事。」  
他竟然忘了：這終歸是盤還沒下完的棋，也許明智的面具不時會剝落，但千萬不能因此縱容自己，沉溺於這僅僅一瞬，停滯不前。

要是他真成了這樣的蠢貨，必將被自己所傾心之人鄙棄。

意識到如此執著的原因，除了不服輸外，恐怕也是明白──只有這麼做，才能讓明智繼續看著自己。

無可救藥啊，無可救藥。

蓮抱起摩爾加納，靠著懷裡毛絨絨的觸感來排解挫折，黑貓好心地忍耐到上樓後才掙脫，一溜煙逃到床上去躺著，蓮忍不住笑了，低聲道歉後開始換睡衣，準備休息。  
他的手機響起鈴聲，蓮拾起來檢查，發現竟是來自明智訊息：『抱歉，我剛剛嚇到你了嗎？』  
雖然只是短短一段文字，卻能感受到明智的侷促，察覺自己選錯了棋路，招致蓮反感，怕計畫失敗，為此努力做出彌補。  
他們都犯了錯，這點意外讓蓮對於稍早的情況感到釋懷，但僅僅是小失誤罷了，還沒有人出局。

沒事的，你沒有嚇到我。

原本是想要這樣回應，但蓮刪掉這柔軟的原案，鍵入新的反擊：『下次就不會忍耐了。』

隔了數分鐘以後，明智才回了：『嗯。』

於是遊戲繼續，翌日明智當作前一晚這小小的對話沒發生過那樣，和他討論起別的議題。

雖然秀盡的醜聞尚未平息，但二年級的修學旅行依然如期舉辦，要說蓮不期待絕對是騙人的，畢竟這是在誣告事件後，第一次有機會能和朋友們去旅行，還是到度假勝地夏威夷，自然很興奮。  
「真好呢，好好玩吧。」明智說：「我因為工作的關係，都沒辦法參加這種活動。」  
「偵探不能請假嗎？」蓮反問，與此同時推動球桿，但5號球被撞擊後，沒有照他預想的角度反彈，僅擦過9號球，最後仍停在檯上。  
「沒什麼機會……不過要是順利抓到怪盜的話，說不定能稍微放個假。」明智接替他的位置，架好球桿，俐落地將5號球推入洞：「到時候要安排兩個人的旅行嗎？」  
「去夏威夷嗎？」蓮面不改色地回問。  
「哈哈哈，一下子就跑去夏威夷有點太誇張了，可以先從國內開始？」明智再度推桿，靠借球成功讓9號球入袋。  
「不好意思，又是我贏了。」明智站直身子，轉頭對他微笑。  
這已經是今晚第八局，雖然不甘心，但再比下去恐怕也是同樣結果，他還得要繼續磨練自己的球技才有可能贏過明智。  
他們倆索性歸還球桿，一前一後地走出企鵝狙擊手。  
「我差不多該回去工作了。」明智說。  
「都這麼晚了？」蓮問。  
「為了我們的假期，得更努力才行啊。」明智理所當然地回應。  
「是嗎？那我會買一堆夏威夷土產回來慰勞你的。」蓮微笑。  
「土產就不必了，但多拍一些照片給我看吧。」明智也笑了，他們一同走往地鐵站，搭車到澀谷站才道別，分頭去換乘。

當偵探努力想捉住怪盜尾巴時，團長本人倒是悠悠哉哉地搭上飛機，前往六千多公里外的海島。

夏威夷的一切就如書本和電視上所呈現的一樣，豔陽、藍海、沙灘和觀光客，白天蓮就和朋友們一起行動，四處閒逛並不斷地拍照，到晚上再趁著三島呼呼大睡時躲到廁所去，將所有照片都貼給明智看，並和明智通電話。  
「真是羨慕啊！」偵探如是說。  
「等你抓住怪盜團後，我們可以再一起來。」蓮刻意這麼回應。  
「都說過了，先去國內旅遊就好。」明智的語氣充滿對蓮的無可奈何。  
「約好了。」蓮說。  
「嗯……約好了。」明智也附和著。

蓮想起雙葉說過的話：「讓偵探接受怪盜團，不再跟我們作對，從此和團長過著幸福快樂的日子。」

或許他們這言不由衷的約定，真要達成那樣的目標後，才有可能實現吧。

在夏威夷的日子快樂而短暫，蓮帶著曬黑的皮膚和時差回到東京後，立刻面對的卻是怪盜團浮躁的氣氛達到臨界點，摩爾加納在爭執爆發後執意離隊。  
這帶給蓮不小的打擊，尤其摩納是跟自己最親近的夥伴，反而沒有第一時間察覺到對方的心情和矛盾，身為團長的他為此自責著。  
萬幸的是這件事情並沒有導向壞結果，團員們總算解開心結，同時間奧村春也加入他們，協助一起攻克自己父親的殿堂，夥伴們又回到平常那樣打打鬧鬧氣氛，愛鬥嘴但也重視著彼此。  
直到怪盜團穩定下來，他才終於回覆了一直推遲的邀約，答應和明智見面。  
相隔一個修學旅行後，他們又在企鵝狙擊手碰面，但蓮並不打算短時間內繼續挑戰撞球，兩人決定改玩飛鏢消磨時光，明智選擇了較難的規則，他們輪流擲鏢，協力贏得遊戲。  
蓮十分享受和明智並肩合作的感覺，雖然中間多少參雜著技術較勁的成分，但目標終歸是一致的，他們不斷討論該怎麼取得勝利，互相指定對方的目標分數，並在完成後擊掌。  
「心情好多了嗎？」明智在中途問。  
蓮愣了一會兒才點頭：「我表現得這麼明顯？」  
「不，應該只有我看得出來。」明智露出一抹微笑。

而蓮為之一怔，那是他從沒看過的表情──明智吾郎因自己身為雨宮蓮獨一無二的理解者，滿懷優越感所產生的笑容。

「是啊，只有你才能明白吧。」蓮向那份情感投注更多養分，聽到他這麼說，明智又笑了一聲，俐落地投出飛鏢，正中靶心。

他們忘我地玩到接近深夜才停止，兩人匆匆趕往地鐵站，千鈞一髮地跳上即將關門的電車，在醉漢和滿臉倦容的上班族旁不合時宜地放聲大笑，反正沒人有心思去注意他們。  
他們抵達澀谷站，但明智沒有像往常一樣說晚安並走往另一個出入口，而繼續跟著他搭上前往四軒茶屋的車。  
盧布朗早已歇業，摩爾加納今晚也預先由蓮安排好，讓黑貓借宿在佐倉家，蓮推開大門，領著明智走入空無一人的咖啡館，摸黑再度鎖門後，牽起明智的手，一前一後地走上閣樓。

包包被隨意扔在地板上，鞋子踢到一旁，今晚他們的吻比過去都要熱切，同時間慢慢地脫去彼此身上的衣服。  
某個親吻的斷點，蓮稍微退開，走到旁邊的紙箱前，翻出事先準備好的保險套和潤滑液，帶回床邊去。  
他注意到明智一閃而逝的不自在，但很快地用雙手環住蓮的頸子，覆上更多吻來掩飾，蓮裝作沒發現，繼續解開明智襯衫的鈕扣，並用手掌輕輕撫摸布料之下的肌膚，接觸時明智畏縮了幾吋，同樣又逞強地忍住。

這個男人雖然故意展現出一副年長且游刃有餘的模樣，實際上並不習慣這種親密的接觸，大概沒什麼經驗吧。

蓮非常快地意識到這點，包括明智默默地讓出主導權，亦是為了避免技巧生澀的事實曝露，決定交給相較之下可能比較熟悉的蓮來掌控步調──不、不是可能，而的確是如此，明智曾做出「經驗豐富又受歡迎」的評論倒是很準確。  
可是這並不代表蓮就會因此猴急莽撞，他其實一直都很小心處理與明智的親密接觸，不想勉強對方。  
但隨著明智不斷釋出願意的暗示，他也並非毫無期待，否則怎麼會先做好準備呢。  
蓮脫下衣服，撈起明智的手放到自己身上，沒有多說什麼，怕一個不注意戳破了眼前人的自尊，這個麻煩又可愛的男人啊……  
明智的手慢慢地在他身上游移，等懷裡人漸漸放鬆後，蓮也開始探索明智的身軀，彷彿是崇拜古老神祇的雕像那般，以指尖滑過每一塊區域，默默記住勾起反應的點，稍後補上一個又一個親柔的吻，不留痕跡。  
當他終於解開明智的褲頭，並發現罩在短褲之下的性器因興奮而微微鼓起 ，布料被前液沾濕了一點時，不禁暗自鬆了口氣，至少他還有讓明智舒服，即便只是生理的反應也好。  
但還不到那麼快就刺激這裡的時候，蓮幫明智脫去那件西裝褲，也褪去自己的牛仔褲，注意著讓雙方都保持一樣的裸露程度，避免帶給明智太多壓力和不安全感，儘管眼前泛著淡紅的身體已經出賣太多事情，  
他讓明智躺回床上，又一次予以吻，鼓勵明智繼續撫摸自己，同時順著明智的臉頰、頸子、鎖骨、胸膛……慢慢地舔舐已經發現的敏感點，並忍不住在髖骨附近加重力道，明智哼了一聲，蓮則滿意地看著自己暫時印下的痕跡。  
這樣緩慢的愛撫持續了半晌，直到蓮探索得滿足為止──或者說他也按耐不住渴望了。  
蓮輕輕移動身體，雙手扣住明智的腰側，在明智會意過來自己要做什麼之前，以舌尖滑過短褲表面，描繪著布料之下的輪廓。  
明智輕抽了一口氣，臀部因快感而彈起，旋即被蓮壓回原位，他勾住明智短褲褲頭，移去最後一件衣物，看著前液不斷自明智腫脹的性器頂端滴落，以及那染上更深一層赭紅的肌膚。  
蓮抬起明智的大腿，這次在腿根內側印下數個吻痕，甚至是輕啃，刺激著已將臉半掩在枕頭裡的明智，蓮伸手整理散亂的褐色髮絲，一起收到那隻通紅的耳朵後，俯身親吻發燙的臉頰，能感覺到這動作令自己的腹部輕輕摩擦明智的下身，又自偵探肺裡抽了幾口氣。  
然而即使是到這個地步，明智都沒有喊停，甚至突然回神，發現自己太過被動了，便轉頭正視蓮，撐起身子送上一個吻，也脫去蓮的短褲，用修長的手指輕輕撫摸蓮一樣勃發的性器，讓蓮低吟著。  
貼在自己唇邊的嘴角勾起，似乎開始理解這些動作不只會帶給對方快感，也能在精神上滿足自身。  
蓮拿起兩枚保險套，分給明智後，思索著是否要多管閒事地解釋自己的意圖，幸虧明智早已猜到他的想法，逕自打開包裝使用，等兩人都準備好後，蓮接著扭開潤滑液，分別擠出足夠的分量在自己和明智手上，這次明智率先握住他的性器，用些微不熟練的動作套弄，蓮也立刻跟進，自根部往上按摩著明智。  
到底他還是比較有經驗的那方，雖然光是明智觸碰自己就足夠興奮了，但以技術來看，還是他更勝一籌，明智套弄蓮的速度慢了下來，注意力被他的每個動作扯走，呼吸的頻率也逐漸急促。  
蓮帶著明智改變姿勢，讓明智靠在自己身上，同時抬起空著的左手，想辦法又擠了一些潤滑劑出來。  
「這裡可以嗎？」蓮低聲問，左手探往明智臀部。  
明智頓了一下才點頭，沒有回話。  
「我會慢慢來的。」蓮保證。  
他輕輕地在外圍按摩，配合右手的動作，讓足夠的快感分散不適，有幾次蓮故意加重右手的力道，看著明智仰頭呻吟，拉出頸段優美的曲線，令他著迷。  
最後一次這麼做時，明智的身體大力震了一下，來不及攔住那聲：「啊！」  
熱度從蓮的鼓膜發散到全身，他渴望能逼出更多聲音，但努力抑制住這股衝動，偏頭親吻明智。  
突然緊扣在自己性器上的力度讓蓮嘶聲，冷靜下來的明智似乎無法忍受自己方才的失態，也想要回敬蓮，開始專心地套弄。  
「啊、明智……」但當蓮覆在明智耳邊低喃時，可以感覺後者的動搖。  
他很快也射了出來，喘息著平復自己，並動手將保險套摘下來，小心地打結後扔進垃圾桶裡，明智也學著這麼做。  
由於盧布朗沒有浴室，這麼晚了也不可能去大眾澡堂，兩人只能先用毛巾來清理，蓮還特地拿臉盆裝了水，讓他們可以在閣樓做簡單的擦澡；同時他出借了自己的T恤和一件新內褲給明智，這些東西與保險套、潤滑劑一樣，都是蓮預先準備好，就是為了讓明智臨時要過夜時有乾淨的衣物可以換穿。

於是偵探王子頂著一頭亂髮，只罩著蓮的黑色T恤和素色平口短褲，靜靜地坐在他的床上。

「喝點水。」蓮分享自己手裡的瓶裝水：「現在也已經沒有電車了，就在這邊睡一晚吧？」  
其實明智真要回去的話，還可以試著叫計程車，但誰也沒有提出這個選項。  
「謝謝。」明智接過寶特瓶，將剩餘的水都喝光。  
蓮則趁機看了一下手機，有來自怪盜團的新訊息，但現在不是回覆的時候，他重新設定了手機的解鎖方式，換上新而複雜的圖案鎖後將之關機，擱回電視邊。  
他的床不大，但也夠讓兩個高中男生共享，蓮伸手環住明智，親吻明智的額頭。  
「晚安。」他說。  
明智低聲回應：「晚安。」

闔眼之際，蓮才終於為明智居然願意和自己同床共枕感到不可置信。

他們不小心睡到盧布朗的營業時間，蓮被明智低聲咒罵以及跳下床的動作吵醒，迷茫地看著偵探換衣服。  
「要去工作？」他含糊地問。  
「兩個小時後有會議。」明智回答，將Ｔ恤丟到他臉上。  
蓮扯開那塊布料，打了個哈欠：「我有新的毛巾跟牙刷可以給你用。」  
「沒關係，我直接搭車回家，反正也得換件衣服才行。」明智說，並預判性地回答：「車錢就不用擔心了，我住的地方離這邊不遠，不會花多少錢。」  
蓮點點頭，也起身穿衣服，送明智下樓，慶幸的是這個時間點還沒有客人，只有惣治郎、雙葉以及摩爾加納在，三雙眼睛靜靜地盯著他們。  
「早安，打擾了。」明智禮貌地打招呼，露出職業性微笑。  
「怎麼，昨天在這邊過夜？」惣治郎問：「要留下來吃早餐，喝杯咖啡嗎？」  
「是啊，看影集不小心看得太晚了。」明智快速地回答，搭配著沒人追得上的腳步：「謝謝老闆的好意，但我接下來還有工作，必須先離開了。」  
說完這句話的同時，偵探已經來到盧布朗門口，拉開玻璃門後一溜煙地逃了。  
惣治郎將目光轉往蓮，上下打量一陣後，發出又長又無奈的嘆氣。  
「我家的浴室借你用，去沖個澡吧。」惣治郎從口袋裡撈出鑰匙扔給蓮。  
渾身都被看透的感覺終於讓蓮完全清醒，他的臉發紅，完全錯失隨口敷衍的時機，還沒順利接住鑰匙，趕緊狼狽地撿起後低聲道謝，匆匆跑回閣樓去拿盥洗用具。  
「洗完之後記得回來吃早餐，然後幫忙顧店。」離開盧布朗前，惣治郎這麼叮嚀著，夾雜雙葉用力憋笑的背景音。  
惣治郎事後並沒有深入探究蓮和明智的關係，或試著要蓮證實自己對兩人的猜測──蓮知道惣治郎並非有什麼偏見，只是整件事情明顯超出惣治郎的舒適圈，是完全陌生的領域，比起貿然介入，惣治郎似乎更傾向慢慢理解，便決定先在一旁觀望。  
不過幾天後惣治郎還是找了個機會，語重心長地和他小談一段，要他別玩得太瘋。  
「但如果你們真的要見面，想提早打烊的話，跟我說一聲就好……」惣治郎停頓了一會兒，似乎想斟酌用詞說法，最後還是放棄，直接了當地點明：「不要隨便跑到外面的旅館去，你們畢竟還是未成年，做這種事情很容易被找麻煩的。」  
這樣宛如父與子之間的對話令蓮勾起嘴角，招來惣治郎又是一串叨念。  
他將盧布朗老闆的話原封不動地轉述給明智聽，偵探瞪大眼睛，沉默了好一會兒才應道：「老闆真是個好人。」  
「他是啊。」蓮同意，這下子明智多少也會明白：為什麼剛剛惣治郎一看到自己出現就說要回家去，摩爾加納也緊跟著離開了。  
「那剛好，這些就放在你房間裡吧。」明智說，將一個紙袋交給蓮。  
「這是要還我的嗎？其實不用……」  
「不是，這都是我的東西，幫我找個地方收著吧。」明智打斷他的話。  
蓮這才翻開那幾件未拆封的短褲，發現下方還有明智慣穿的衣物、毛巾以及一根新的牙刷。  
「好。」蓮露出微笑，將紙袋暫時擱到一旁：「要喝咖啡嗎？」  
「當然。」明智回答，也笑了。  
他們見面相處的日子突然之間增加了，排開許多無意義的通告後，偵探多出大把時間可以花在蓮身上，並且也樂意這麼做。  
他們會在盧布朗見面，喝過一杯咖啡後，或許去大眾澡堂放鬆一下，要不就是窩在閣樓裡，看電影、打電動、讀書或下棋，到深夜時再決定是要送明智去搭末班車，還是一起換上睡衣。  
他們不一定會做愛，有時只是躺在床上，漫無目的地聊著，直到撐不住眼皮，擁著彼此入眠。  
他們不一定要做愛，即便如此，他和明智依舊喜歡糾纏在被單之間，享受最炙熱的歡愉，而隨著次數一多，明智也變得越來越自在，雖然蓮還是掌控了大部分節奏，但也不乏明智反過來挑逗的時刻，將蓮壓在床上，用令人難熬的速度在他身上磨蹭，貼在他耳邊低吟，撩撥蓮忍耐的底線。  
他們第一次做到最後一步時，蓮反而是比較緊張的那個人，不斷詢問明智是否會痛或不舒服，要不要先停下來。  
明智抬起手揪住他腦後的髮絲，將他壓進一個吻裡。  
「我沒有那麼脆弱，別囉囉嗦嗦的……」明智用力地咬了一下他的唇，眼裡閃過他鮮少見到的火光：「蓮，快點！」  
蓮吞下嘴裡腥鏽的味道，抓著明智的腰側開始律動，明智滿意地低喊，經過先前不斷地準備和適應，明智也已經抓到能讓自己舒服的方式，便拱起身體迎合他的動作。  
兩人粗重的喘息塞滿整個閣樓，汗水濡濕被單，他們的手在彼此身上移動，最終成了十指緊扣的狀態，還有不斷、不停的吻。  
接近尾聲時，明智看來是快承受不住，央求道：「蓮、啊……碰我……」  
蓮聽命照做，握住明智的性器，將明智推向頂端，同時也完全沒辦法克制自己，在明智用力繃緊身子後跟著射出，隨後便倒在明智身上。  
兩人花了點時間才恢復力氣，終於能撐起身子收拾激情後的殘局，明智腰邊的紅腫在隔天變成淡紫的瘀痕，蓮則是每次制服襯衫貼到背上時都會縮一下，但也只能隨口敷衍，避免去解釋自己背上滿是抓傷的理由。

他以為這樣的日子可以持續下去，怪盜和偵探玩著貓捉老鼠，雨宮蓮卻與明智吾郎擁吻，兩人手牽著手，在鋼索上一來一往地跳著舞──直到鋼索斷了，直到奧村邦和在記者會上以極其殘酷的方式死去為止。

他們做錯了什麼，蓮不斷自問，他做錯了什麼，才會害死同伴的父親？

怪盜團一下子墜入深淵，成了人人喊打的過街老鼠，大量的批評甚至詛咒湧上，不只是網路，蓮隨時都可以聽到有人在譏笑怪盜。  
此時又突然傳出在秀盡校長辦公室內找到預告信的消息，讓警方更加肯定怪盜們是殺人集團；並且雙葉也發現梅吉多事件可能是有黑幕刻意操作，代表自始至終他們都是盲目地追著敵人設下的誘餌，自願走入陷阱之中。  
為了保護夥伴，也為了不讓情況更加惡化，他們轉為低調行事，盡可能不引起太多騷動，這對蓮來說並不困難。  
但他知道有一個人會看透他的偽裝，會開口問他：「你還好嗎？」  
「還好，只是剛考完試，有點累。」蓮回答，將裝滿咖啡的瓷杯端給明智。  
「你是為了怪盜團的事情心情不好吧？」明智繼續拆穿他的謊言。

偵探握住他準備抽回的手，熟悉的皮革觸感隔絕了體溫，但還是有著熱度。

「我不認為怪盜團是殺死奧村社長的兇手。」明智低聲說，與蓮四目相交。  
「雖然我一直以來都是反對者，但這次的案件與怪盜團無關，那不像是他們會做的事情。」明智繼續說著：「所以不用擔心，你支持的並不是一群殺人狂。」  
「謝謝。」蓮露出淡淡的微笑。

幾日後，明智在記者會上重申這個看法，並宣布自己會避免在媒體上露面。

隔天的怪盜團會議中，真提出了要邀請明智來當學園祭嘉賓的計畫，希望能透過這步險棋突破目前膠著的局面，找到為怪盜團平反的機會。  
也是時候了，怪盜和偵探的捉迷藏總得要劃下句點，或許這能成為讓明智認可怪盜團的契機，蓮暗忖，主動交出明智的聯絡方式，並迴避了為什麼自己會有這支手機號碼的提問。

週一放學後，蓮走進盧布朗時，看見明智坐在吧台邊對自己微笑：「你回來了啊。」  
「我回來了。」蓮回道，聽著明智與惣治郎閒聊，注意力卻被新聞拉走，名叫獅童正義的議員正發表著對於怪盜團以及日本現況的高見，那人的嗓音令蓮的頭隱隱作痛，總覺得熟悉卻又說不出個所以然。  
惣治郎出聲問他幹嘛站著發呆，要他別擋在門口，也打散了頭痛的感覺；店裡的另一位常客讚賞著獅童，但吧台邊的明智皺起眉頭。  
「『壞人』嗎……的確，看起來是那樣沒錯啦，但是……那樣就會看漏了本質。」明智說。  
「你站在怪盜團那一邊嗎？」蓮忍不住問。  
「就算他們不是『無罪』的，但或許和我真正想做的事情非常接近……」明智下了這樣的結論，隨後提到來自秀盡學園的嘉賓邀請，確認要答應赴約。  
「到時候見。」語畢，偵探便離開盧布朗，趕著去參加會議。

「你覺得明智會站到我們這一邊嗎？」回到閣樓後，摩爾加納問。  
「我希望他會。」蓮也只能這麼回答。

在揭曉一切的那幕來到之前，他便和怪盜團成員們一起放鬆地享受學園祭，雖然才發生許多事件，但總不能一直維持緊繃的情緒，他們都需要能開懷大笑的場合。  
不過他萬萬沒想到會被杏帶去吃俄羅斯輪盤章魚燒，更沒料到最後是明智代替自己吃掉那顆鮮紅色加料版本。  
和其他團員告別，並讓雙葉先帶走摩爾加納後，蓮才拿起手機傳出訊息：『你還好嗎？你在哪？』  
他在二樓的男廁找到明智，偵探正站在鏡子前整理自己的臉，將辣醬逼出的淚水擦去，等待紅透的臉頰恢復。  
「還好嗎？」蓮又問，忍不住那聲笑，招來偵探沒好氣的瞪視，蓮只得道歉，用剛從販賣機買來的果汁幫明智冰敷。  
「你的朋友們呢？不跟他們一起逛學園祭嗎？」明智問。  
「他們都先回去了。」機會難得，他提出邀約：「你可以陪我嗎？」  
「跟你逛？這樣會太引人注……」明智看向蓮的笑臉，沒把話說完。  
經過一番爭論後，明智還是妥協了，換穿上蓮的制服外套，撥亂頭髮，並戴著蓮的平光眼鏡。  
「走吧。」將米色西裝外套折好收進包包，蓮領著明智離開廁所。  
剛開始明智還懷有疑慮，總是小心翼翼地，但隨著他們逛得越久，偵探也慢慢放鬆，甚至會提出想要去看特定攤位的要求。  
有好幾次蓮都想牽住明智的手，不過仍乖乖地忍耐，心知絕不能激起不必要的注目或騷動。  
最後他們來到頂樓，明智伸手指向「禁止進入」的告示，蓮無所謂地聳肩，逕自推開鐵門。  
將一旁的桌椅搬來，就著簡單的擺設，他們分食買來的小吃和甜點，隨口做出評論，有時吹毛求疵，有時又大方給分。  
夕陽在遠處緩緩下沉，即將被整座城市淹過，蓮靜靜地看著這副光景，沒注意到明智已經站起身，越過兩人之間的課桌。  
還好他們最後吃的是棉花糖，至少那個吻是甜的。  
「明天我還要來這裡演講呢，差不多該回去休息了。」明智說。  
找垃圾桶丟了空容器，穿過嘻笑成群的學生，走出秀盡學園的校門，躲到一旁的小巷裡，明智換上原本的外套，蓮則幫忙整理那頭棕髮，取回自己的眼鏡。  
「期待明天吧。」明智這麼說，與他道別。

蓮多少已經猜到明智的計畫，終於到兩人揭牌的時刻。

明智果然也在翌日向怪盜團展示手上的證據，甚至表明自己也能前往異世界，以及最重要的──目擊了殺害奧村邦和的真凶，和人格面具覺醒的事實。  
「這傢伙也會操控人格面具……」摩爾加納藏不住驚訝。  
「這隻貓……？的確說話了吧……」明智瞪大眼睛看向黑貓。

蓮硬是吞下所有情緒，他悄悄捏緊插在口袋裡的手，感覺到指甲陷入肉裡的痛楚。

明智沒有注意到，繼續表演著，並向怪盜團提出交易：偵探願意協助怪盜們，交換條件是這將會成為怪盜團最後一次任務。  
「讓我考慮一下……」蓮說。  
即使他和明智都知道最終答案會是什麼，但偵探只是微笑，從容地離開，緊接著是其他怪盜團成員，最後只剩下摩爾加納和他還留在體育準備室內。  
「他在說謊。」摩爾加納指出。  
「對。」蓮同意。  
「明智不是第一次聽到吾輩說話。」摩爾加納說：「代表他不可能一個月前才知道怎麼進入異世界……」  
蓮已經預見了最惡劣的可能，他吸了一口氣，低聲說：「我們要更注意一點，找機會調查。」  
「蓮，你……」摩爾加納欲言又止。  
「走吧。」他露出微笑，想讓夥伴放心：「不能一直在這裡發呆。」  
摩爾加納點點頭，回到他的書包裡。  
蓮還是盡量打起精神度過後夜祭，陪霞跳舞，另外也和龍司、三島一起胡鬧，稍微轉移他的思緒。  
不過回到盧布朗後，馬上又是另一場風暴，惣治郎發現了雙葉的預告信，進而得知蓮的身分，看到惣治郎如此煩憂的模樣，蓮只能說出實話，並不斷地道歉，最後惣治郎還是展開了羽翼，溫柔地保護了他們。  
一下子發生太多事情，令蓮感到十分疲憊，在雙葉回家後，他忍不住倒往床上，這才有時間查看除了怪盜團聊天室外的訊息。  
『有空打給我。』明智的通知閃爍著。  
蓮緩慢地按下通話鍵，不一會兒後便接通了。  
「抱歉，突然做出這種事情，但要攤牌的話，最好是其他成員都在場的狀況下會比較好，對吧？」明智說：「否則身為團長，你應該也很難跟其他人交代。」  
「你知道我是團長？」蓮回問。  
「除了你，還有誰能當團長呢？」明智回問。  
蓮笑了一聲：「你什麼時候發現的？」  
「最近才確定，在那之前都只是懷疑，可以說是偵探的直覺吧。」明智回答。  
「恭喜，你終於抓到怪盜了。」蓮說。  
明智笑了，蓮靜靜聽著話筒傳來的聲音，即使他知道這都只是合成的音效，並非明智真正的嗓音。  
「是啊，我抓到怪盜了，這下子就要履行我們的約定了，對吧？」明智說：「等怪盜團解散後，我們去旅行吧。」  
「要去哪？」蓮反問，忍不住握緊拳頭。  
「我考慮一下再跟你說。」明智應道。  
他們又聊了幾句才掛電話，蓮靠著牆，看向窗外路燈的光芒發呆，而摩爾加納罕見地窩到他腿上，讓他隨意地揉著那身柔軟細毛。

在告知團員們明智可能藏有陰謀後，怪盜團仍決定要先假裝與明智合作，有了如此共識，蓮便正式邀請明智參與會議。  
相較團員們緊張的模樣，偵探顯得一派輕鬆，還有心情開玩笑，但也很快進入正題，提出新島冴殿堂的存在，獻出聽來確實能牽制警方的一計。  
「為什麼要做到那種地步？對明智來說，正義是什麼？」某個片刻，春忽然提出這個問題。

「對差勁透頂的大人……是啊，對那個人的反抗之心，就是我正義的源頭。」

「什麼為了社會，為了理想，才不是那麼偉大的理由。」

「只不過是極為個人的……無聊的仇恨罷了。」

那是真心話，不只蓮，其他人都聽出來了，並露出震驚的表情，或許從來都是單方面地厭惡，沒有去理解，沒想過明智會和他們如此相似吧。  
而蓮則是更深一步地明白：明智口中的「那個人」，正是明智自己的父親。

由團長代表，怪盜團與偵探正式締結交易契約，承諾這將是他們的收山之作──表面上如此，蓮當然不打算坐以待斃，他立刻找來雙葉，除了拜託調查新島冴外，也提出要在明智手機內安裝監聽軟體的請求。  
聽到他這麼說，雙葉和摩爾加納都直盯著他，久久不發一語，讓蓮感到很疑惑：「怎麼了？」  
「你真的很厲害呢，就算知道自己被喜歡的人利用，還是可以冷靜地跟他諜對諜到現在，完全沒有受到衝擊的感覺。」雙葉說。  
「我並不冷靜，只是做好心理準備了。」蓮老實地說。  
「就是這點厲害啊……唉，反正我們要想辦法贏就對了，放心交給我吧，軟體很快就可以寫出來了。」雙葉說。  
蓮的手機突然響起，他拿出來查看，發現是明智的訊息：『我們去看富士山吧，河口湖那邊的溫泉旅館好像很不錯呢。』  
「萬事拜託了。」他對雙葉說，並鍵入給明智的答覆：『嗯，一起去吧。』  
前置準備都做好後，終於可以和偵探演出氣氛融洽的合作戲碼，開始攻略新島殿堂。  
明智與自己相對，穿著一襲白色衣束，戰鬥的能力極為優秀，攻略殿堂時也不斷提供高明的計策，和明智攜手打敗敵人對蓮而言是非常痛快的體驗，他們不言明地較勁，比拚誰能更迅速解決敵人；與此同時也看顧著彼此的背後，在對方偶有失誤時出手協助，完美地互補。  
他暗自為此滿足，卻不能明說──因為怪盜團夥伴們都已經知道偵探別有居心，甚至察覺明智肯定和廢人化事件有關聯。

明智是敵人，只是還沒有證據而已。

所以蓮僅將這份充實感藏於心中，自然也不可能公開他與明智的關係，這方面他亦和明智私下說定了，不打算轉為高調，選擇繼續瞞著其他人。  
然而每次在秘密基地集合時，蓮都能感覺到站在自己身後的偵探，總趁沒有誰注意時投來目光，有時他會悄悄回望，得到輕抿一笑。  
怪盜團散會後，明智也經常折回盧布朗與他碰面，和平時一樣，他們會喝咖啡、聊天、看電影、打電動、下棋，或者做愛。  
「Joker……」明智的喘息多了變化。  
蓮並不討厭這樣的互動，某種程度上還更令自己興奮，每當明智這麼呼喊自己時，他便會暫時放下腦中所有計謀，專心一意地予以吻。

堆積著所有祕密，他領著怪盜團一步一步走在明智畫好的路線上，也終於得到關鍵的證據。

「奪走了看守的手槍……然後畏罪自殺……這樣如何？」

當所有人為明智的真面目感到氣憤時，蓮卻意外地鎮定，甚至有些抽離。  
他思索著自己該要有什麼樣的情緒，被背叛的痛苦？面對殺意的恐懼？預先拆穿伎倆的餘裕？  
「蓮！」摩爾加納將他拉回現實之中，他迎向雙葉擔憂的目光。  
「我沒事。」蓮對這兩個人擔保了多少次，他們又為自己分攤了多少重量，這次內心浮出的是愧疚：「我沒事。」  
真提出了能夠反制的計畫，雖然聽來充滿不確定因素，但蓮知道所有人一定會用盡全力達成目標。  
為了拯救團長免於死去的命運，他的夥伴們仔細地審視整個計畫，並分配各自的工作，套好說詞免得露出馬腳。

蓮的手機鈴聲響起，來電顯示是明智的名字，他打了個暗號，所有人立刻安靜下來。

「怎麼了？」他接起電話，以稀鬆平常的語氣問。  
「今天怪盜團有要集合嗎？沒有的話，我想約你出去。」明智提出請求。  
「沒有，你想去哪裡？」蓮站起身，不自覺地走到角落，略過夥伴們好奇的目光。  
「去打撞球吧？我們好久沒打了。」明智說。  
「好，等等見。」蓮答應。

「明智約我出去，我得去見他，抱歉，你們先討論吧，晚一點再讓我知道結果。」他說，拿起外套穿上。  
「你還真要去啊，他可是想殺死你的人耶。」龍司問。  
「是啊，但我也不是膽小到會直接逃走的類型。」蓮邊說邊拎起包包，聽見夥伴們紛紛贊同他。  
「真不愧是團長！」  
「謝謝你們。」他說，得來所有人的微笑。

然而踏出盧布朗之後，他終於能脫離那個堅強的形象，前往吉祥寺的路上，他隨意地瀏覽著沒有營養的網路文章，並在電車停下時重整自己的狀態，深吸一口氣後，戴著微笑下車。  
明智站在企鵝狙擊手門口對他打招呼，他小跑步趕到偵探面前，以最自然的方式露出雀躍的表情。

暫時無視殘酷的事實，暫時忘記站在自己面前的人，可能是手刃無數生命的殺人犯，包括一色若葉，包括奧村邦和……

「我以為你今天跟警方有會議。」蓮說。  
「提前結束了，剛好可以來見你。」明智回答，兩人一起走往二樓，在櫃檯付了錢，各自挑選球桿，再次於球檯上較勁。  
而今晚終於是蓮將9號球推入袋，獲得勝利。  
「雖然說我只用右手，但你竟能贏過我，真是進步神速啊。」走出企鵝狙擊手後，明智對他微笑。  
「我不能輸給你。」蓮回答。  
「果然連這點也跟我一樣呢……啊、這些話我重複說過很多次了吧？」明智看來很開心。

「你跟我很像，兩人都是受蠻橫大人所害的犧牲者，而且現在都擁有反抗的意志和力量。」

「但我們的立場卻是偵探與怪盜……如此地不同。」

「你要成為怪盜嗎？」蓮脫口而出。  
「哈哈哈！你是認真的嗎？」偵探雖然笑了，但當明智抬頭看向他時，眼裡沒有半分玩鬧：「怎麼不是你來投靠我這邊呢？」

「然後拋棄你現在的夥伴。」

「如何？」

「不管是當怪盜還是偵探，對我來說根本不重要。」蓮不假思索地回答：「明智是我的勁敵，無論是什麼身份都不會改變。」

明智又笑了，用只有兩人聽得到的音量說：「勁敵？居然對自己的戀人說這種話？」  
「不過……是啊，這樣對等的關係更適合我們……就算未來會發生什麼事情，都是如此。」  
「既然你都敢這麼說了，到時候可別逃跑喔？」明智微笑，先一步往車站的方向前進，蓮緊跟在後，一起進入兩側都是居酒屋的小巷  
「這麼說來我好像說過，要是贏過用右手的我，就認真跟你一戰……我會好好考慮的。」明智的嗓音穿透四周的笑聲和醉語。  
「你可真是厲害呢，雖然我不是用慣用手，但你竟然可以贏我，你剛開始明明打得那麼差，才沒多久就追上我了……」  
「你啊，為什麼這麼拘泥於跟我之間的勝負呢？」

蓮一個跨步追上，用力握住明智的左手。

明智轉頭望向蓮，那張臉被屋簷掛著的紅燈籠照得朦朧，醉醺醺的大人們擠在旁邊喧嘩，自顧自地，沒有誰去理會身後的小鬼頭在搞什麼把戲。

「我剛剛說過了啊，因為我將你視為勁敵。」蓮又回答了一遍：「明智對我來說是特別的存在，我不想輸給你。」

明智愣了幾秒才笑出聲：「哈哈，你說得也是。」

「我們兩個各自都有不能退讓的東西，為了不讓步所以絕不能輸。」

「……所以，如果你改變了自己的想法，我是絕對不會原諒你的。」

「因為，我不想輸的是『你』。」

「……我說笑的，走吧，差不多該回去休息了。」明智抽回自己的手，蓮點頭，跟上明智的腳步，兩人回到澀谷後才道別。  
蓮拖著步伐走往盧布朗，趁大眾澡堂歇業前去洗了澡，最後一個人回到閣樓，躺在床上。

他以為自己會徹夜難眠，卻意外輕鬆地睡著了。

怪盜團一方面暗地裡準備對抗偵探的布局，另一方面也順利確認了新島冴殿堂祕寶的位置，並遵照明智建議，決定等到11月18日再發布預告信。  
在這之前，蓮把握著僅存能與明智和平相處的機會，即使是演戲也罷。  
他們看了那部影集的結局，也打完最後一片懷舊電玩，不過棋盤上的勝負依舊膠著，比數維持著完美的平手。  
日子就這樣一天天過去，時間流逝的速度之快，蓮也不禁感到無所適從。  
在大事件即將發生的前一個週二晚上，明智突然邀請他一起進入印象空間，說是要談事情，卻舉起手裡的槍對著蓮。

有那麼一瞬間，蓮想像著這就是自己將死之際會看見的情景。

「我不是說了嗎？要是贏過用右手的我，我就會認真當你的對手。」但明智並不是要在這裡解決他。  
「你那看穿我慣用手的觀察力，臨場反應，還有最重要的那份成長力，你的一切都超越了我的預期，這讓我不禁想要跟你全力一搏。」  
「我奉陪。」蓮也將槍口瞄向明智，看見後者露出愉快的笑容。  
「感謝你，願意配合我的任性，那我們就不用客氣囉？來吧！」明智大喊道。  
他們兩人拚盡全力地戰鬥，一來一往毫不退讓，甚至懷著將會殺死對方的覺悟，有好幾次不管是蓮還是明智都再也無法忍耐，痛快地笑出聲。  
最終是蓮占了上風，讓明智放下武器。  
「真不愧是怪盜團的團長，我在這方面也要被你追上了嗎……」明智看來有些不甘心。  
「你認真起來就這樣？」但蓮並不買帳。  
「怎麼可能，不過再繼續下去的話，我們兩個都沒辦法手下留情了吧？」明智勾起嘴角：「我是有點想要拚個你死我活沒錯……但是現在可是重要作戰的前夕，不能做得太過火。」  
他們在陰影聚集前離開印象空間，明智說著想要喝杯咖啡，舒緩因戰鬥而高漲的情緒，於是兩人一同回到盧布朗，但進入店裡時，明智卻沒有像平常那樣坐到吧台邊，逕自走往閣樓，蓮鎖好大門後也跟了過去，他爬上樓梯，看見明智站在窗邊的老位置上。  
「以並肩作戰的夥伴而言，你這麼強，可真令人安心，老實說，你強到非常可靠。」明智延續著稍早的話題。  
「你也很強啊。」蓮回答。  
「是嗎？那我很高興。」明智笑出聲，但又轉成更為認真的語調：「順便一提，關於剛剛的戰鬥，如果真的打到最後，你有自信可以贏過我嗎？」  
「我不會輸給你。」蓮凝視著明智。  
「很像是你會說的話。」明智露出微笑，但那笑容也很快地消失。

「老實說我討厭你。」明智突然坦承。

起初蓮以為這又是什麼表演，或者偵探的手段，但他和明智相望數秒後，才恍然明白──這只是明智吾郎純粹的宣洩，拋開所有偽裝，一字一句的真心話。

蓮完全沒想到明智會這麼乾脆，明智則不理會蓮的震驚，繼續說下去：「無論是身處絕境而不放棄的你，想要超越我的你，還是與我不同的你……都讓我憤怒難耐，只有你，我絕對不想輸。」  
「你真不服輸啊。」蓮回道。  
「說得沒錯，連我都沒想到自己會不服輸成這樣。」明智看來也很驚訝。

「今天的勝利就讓給你吧，不過下次我會獲勝……這就是證明。」站直身子後，明智將左手手套脫下扔給蓮，蓮俐落地接住。  
「在西方世界和對方決鬥時，有個風俗習慣是要向對方丟手套，如果對方收下手套，決鬥就成立。」明智說。  
「我接受這場決鬥。」蓮緊握著手裡的皮革。  
「你可千萬別忘記了，打倒你的人，一定是我。」明智說，蓮點頭，將那隻手套收進口袋裡。

「所以你一直都討厭我？跟我交往也只是偵探抓怪盜計畫的一環嗎？」蓮決定給明智一個臺階。  
縱然是被利用，但為了除去不必要的變數，避免影響夥伴們好不容易想出來的策略，至少還要繼續維持幾天才行。

「明智，你是真心喜歡……真心愛我的嗎？」蓮問，感受著那個字離開舌尖的重量。

「我當然也是真心喜歡你啊，蓮。」

那是蓮意料之中的回答，彷彿教科書上的範本，最完美的台詞，他知道偵探終究得收拾方才的殘局，重新戴上特定弧度的笑容，以歡快的態度回到這扮家家酒般的情侶遊戲中。

明明應該是這樣的，明明他都做好心理準備。

但面前的人為什麼是那樣的語調，為什麼是那樣的眼神，為什麼是那樣的笑容。

啊啊，雨宮蓮在心中大叫著，原來如此、原來是這樣。

這就是兩人的棋局中，雨宮蓮獨有的勝利。

雨宮蓮終於在明智吾郎的心上刻出一道痕跡，令那總是孑然一身的靈魂回應自己的凝望。

但他亦明白，即便懷著如此感情，明智吾郎也不會退卻，終將舉起手裡的槍，朝雨宮蓮擊發子彈。

然而就算怪盜團的計畫失敗，就算他真死在那冰冷的地下室，雨宮蓮也會成為明智吾郎心中無法癒合的疤，隱隱痛著。

他贏了，他贏了，他贏了，他……

蓮抬起手，明智則往前幾步，他們撞在一起，明智赤裸的左手按往他的頸子，掌心的溫度在他的皮膚上燃燒。  
兩人死命地扣著彼此，發狂地吻，無論是哪方因為快窒息而退開，另一個人都會瞬間追上。

Verweile doch. Du bist so schön.

「什麼……？」蓮問，聽不懂那句話所擁有的意義。

明智僅是微笑，沒再為他覆述一遍，不作解釋。

於是蓮也捨掉那些瑣事，繼續沉溺於此刻，他們粗魯地脫去對方身上的衣物，重重躺往床上。  
沒有太多前戲，兩人以最原始的獸性，索求著最直接的慾望，在確認有足夠的擴張後，蓮直接抓住明智的腰，用力地挺到最深處。  
「啊！」明智毫無顧忌地叫出聲，接著一連串笑，雙腳勾在蓮的腰上，不讓他遠離。  
蓮扯著那頭棕髮，往眼前漂亮的頸段咬出齒痕，作為回報，明智撐起身子，在他身上對稱的位子留下同樣的標記。  
簡便的床板在他們身下嘎吱響，蓮每次都抽到即將離開明智身體的位置，再快速地撞入，感受明智體內的溫熱，而每次用力擦過前列腺時，明智都會發出高亢的單音，一顫一顫地抽搐，同時緊絞蓮的性器，也帶給他極大的快感。  
「喜歡你、好喜歡、喜歡你……」蓮不斷呢喃著：「明智、啊、喜歡明智……」  
但那個詞對明智來說或許太過珍貴，沒辦法再重複第二次，所以蓮沒有得到回應。

即便如此，明智還是對他笑了，佔有雨宮蓮滿溢而出的痴狂迷戀。

不願只有自己盡失餘裕，蓮突然扣住明智的雙手，並抬高懷裡人的腰，調整到更能刺激明智的角度，加重抽插的力道，那張臉上的狡黠瞬間被過度強烈的感官衝擊撞散。  
「啊、啊啊、蓮！啊、啊！」明智掙扎著想要甩開他的禁錮，好能撫摸自己的前端，藉此獲得解放，但蓮不肯輕易退讓，他俯身親吻明智，將那些不滿的抗議悉數吞下，直到那對被啃咬得紅腫的唇瓣只能發出無意義的單音，看著自己的目光變得朦朧，甚至逼出由快感而生的淚水。  
在蓮一次過狠的撞擊後，明智的身體瞬間彈起，濁白的精液隨之射出，灑在腹部上，看著明智氣力盡失的表情，蓮忍不住低吼，進行最後幾次律動後拔出，也射在明智的下腹及腿根上。  
完全忘記使用保險套的下場就是弄得整張床一片狼藉，但他們倆都不在乎，躺在骯髒的被單之間，抱著彼此喘息，就算恢復力氣了，也只是繼續補上零碎的吻，最後一起累得失去意識。

隔天早晨他們才意識到身上滿是前一晚留下的傷痕、瘀青和乾掉的精液，頹廢得找不到藉口，只得趕在惣治郎進店裡之前互相幫忙清理並上藥，順便換了新的床單。  
幸好現在是冬季，長袖長褲的穿著可以藏去大部分痕跡，但兩人頸子上一對的齒印勢必得用貼布遮住。  
送明智去坐車後，蓮等到佐倉一家帶著摩爾加納出現，才拎起書包準備去上學。  
「你受傷了？」摩爾加納問，用爪子輕撫蓮脖子上的貼布，蓮一語帶過，不打算細說原因。

那個咬痕淡去時，也終於到了奪取祕寶的時候。

怪盜團中途起便攔截了明智的計畫，導往另一個方向，蓮獨自被警方逮捕，忍受毒打和不明藥物的副作用，拚盡全力說服新島冴相信自己。  
最後他靜靜地坐在偵訊室中，等待命運揭曉。

當眼前的鐵門被推開，新島冴再度出現時，蓮不得不藏起心中那無法對任何人言明的失落──他永遠無法知道明智會是用什麼樣的表情殺死自己了。

「走吧，我們沒有多少時間了。」新島冴說，扶著蓮起身，庇護他離開警局。

他贏了，並且活下來了，所有夥伴又齊聚盧布朗，這次包括惣治郎和冴都成為可靠的後盾，決定協助怪盜團擊垮黑幕。  
確認下一個目標就是獅童正義後，蓮低調地和同伴們蒐集情報，並發現獅童正是當初陷害自己背負前科的人，種種因素讓他想打倒獅童的決心更加強烈。  
但在怪盜團的正義背後，蓮無法抑制心中的私慾──他知道只要開始攻略獅童殿堂，勢必會再次和明智交鋒，而他渴望求得真相，想明白為什麼明智願意成為獅童的殺手，不可能是為了膚淺的名利，明智吾郎不是這麼簡單的人。  
蓮盡力掩飾著這難以啟齒的心情，尤其不敢讓雙葉和春發現，在雙葉面前，他也裝作已拋棄戀心，只為了大義而戰。  
他沒辦法向雙葉和春坦白，承認自己仍深愛著明智，就算知道他所親吻的那些指節染滿鮮血，還是想掙扎，追尋明智的動機，希望那能成為此人並非罪不可赦的證明。  
是，明智必須贖罪，縱然這不代表所有受害者都該因此原諒他的犯行，但已足夠成為一條逃生索，蓮知道那個人的靈魂尚未腐朽，他希望在還來得及前將明智拖出漆黑的泥淖。

「拯救」，這個詞彙實在太過傲慢，肯定會被明智唾棄，但就算是這樣，蓮還是要握緊那隻的左手。

懷揣著諸多想法，蓮和怪盜團繼續調查獅童的關鍵字，希望能盡早進入殿堂，有時到了深夜，他還是會繼續瀏覽網路，試圖從一片讚揚的討論中，找尋是否有和自己一樣受獅童迫害的人，或許會留下一些線索。  
他的手機響了，通訊系統蓋過他正在閱讀的文章，有些刺耳的來電鈴聲打破夜晚的寧靜。  
「都這麼晚了，是誰啊？」被吵醒的摩爾加納不滿地嘟嚷：「不接電話嗎？」

蓮不能接，螢幕上顯示的名字是「明智吾郎」。

究竟明智是帶著什麼樣的心情按下通話鍵，又希望從這支號碼得到什麼呢？

幾分鐘後，手機終於自動將來電切入語音信箱，螢幕再度轉暗，映出蓮自己的臉龐。  
「早點休息吧。」一旁的摩爾加納用罕見溫柔的語氣說，蓮點頭，將手機關機後扔到一旁，拉起被子蓋住自己。

怪盜團總算在幾天後找出獅童的關鍵字，看見航行於破滅城市之間的巨型郵輪。  
「我也算服了明智……這種景象，他一定曾經看到過，沒想到即便如此還是從中協助。」祐介說。  
「他究竟有什麼目的？」真提出疑問。  
「名譽嗎？還是單純為了報酬……不論他的目的是什麼，我父親就是因為他這種人……！」春咬緊牙。

強烈的矛盾在蓮心中翻騰，他能體會夥伴們的痛苦，卻又放不下自己的私情。

「我們上吧。」他深吸一口氣，率領眾人進入郵輪之中。

他們花了數日慢慢攻略殿堂，在理解必須要有親筆介紹信才能前進後，便開始尋找獅童認知中的重要人物們，一一擊破並取得通往祕寶的鑰匙。  
在輪機室打敗善後者，終於獲得最後一封信，他們正準備趕回大廳去確認祕寶位置時，蓮突然感覺到有人正盯著自己，那股視線帶來的熟悉感令他回頭，看見明智自高處跳下。  
如今已沒有必要再扮演迷人的偵探王子，雖然穿著同樣的白色裝束，但明智的表情盡是冷酷和鄙夷，對於怪盜團的指責不屑一顧，只將蓮等人視為必須除去的臭蟲。

「不論何時你的心都是『自由』的，和我正好相反，我發自內心地羨慕你……為什麼我不能再早幾年遇到你呢，蓮……」

然而有那麼一個瞬間，明智再次對蓮吐露真心，遺憾且惆悵的微笑穿透一切，浮現在那張完美無瑕的臉龐上，維持僅僅數秒後，旋即被偵探親自抹去。

「不過……說這些假設上的話題也毫無意義，因為現實……並非如此。」明智低聲說。

「你為什麼要去幫助獅童那種人？你也見過殿堂裡的景象吧！？那傢伙的本性是……」真厲聲質問。  
「幫助？你在說些什麼啊？這個國家對我來說……變得怎樣都沒差。」明智輕蔑地說，蓮注意到明智的第一人自稱改變了，終於連最後一塊面具都拔去。  
正如明智曾說過的，他的動機不過是極為個人的，對於親生父親，對於獅童正義的仇恨。  
「我就是『沒有人希望誕生的孩子』。」明智以冰冷的語氣道出一切，並隨著談及接觸認知世界的過程，也開始顯露一直隱藏的瘋狂，親口承認自己的所作所為與最終目的。  
究竟是多麼深沉的苦痛，才會推著一個人走上如此崎嶇的道路。  
蓮知道明智並非生來如此，他清楚記得明智談及自己母親時溫柔的語調，那肯定曾是明智生命中唯一的火光──正因為是唯一，隨之消逝而湧上的黑暗更加懾人。  
明智招來了陰影，頭一次在他們面前使用自己真正的力量，黑色的人格面具一閃而逝，見狀蓮也召喚面具，首先解決了陰影，接著再用盡全力制服明智，不敵怪盜團的力量，敗退的偵探跪在地上咒罵。  
「這傢伙『使人失控的力量』……還以為是像導航那樣從哪裡撿來的，但似乎是他的人格面具擁有的能力。」摩爾加納點出。  
「那種操縱他人、令人發狂的力量，竟然是從自己內心深處誕生而出的……」真不敢置信地說。  
「我要殺了你們……殺了、你們……！」明智還沒有放棄，持續嘶吼。  
「快住手！你不該針對我們吧！明明憎恨的是同一個人，為什麼要互相戰鬥？」杏大喊，其他人也加入勸阻的行列。  
「我呀……有時候還是會想到你們用梅吉多設下陷阱的那件事……」雙葉小聲地說：「雖然那是個最差勁的圈套，但要是沒有那件事……或許就沒有現在的我了，那個，也就是說……想要從頭再來，也是可以的！」  
雙葉的話令蓮捏緊拳頭，是啊，明智還有機會。  
「你……很看重Joker，不是嗎？你在戰鬥前的笑容……那是真心的吧？」摩爾加納也放軟語氣：「順從你真正的心意吧……！就算被人厭惡、不被期待……那又如何……」  
「閉嘴！閉嘴！閉嘴！」明智崩潰地打斷摩爾加納，瞪著蓮。

「我到底哪裡……不如你了？」

「為了受到別人的期待，不論是成績還是大人的評價，我都徹底達成了！」

「我是名偵探……是萬眾焦點！」

「而你……一個有前科，住在閣樓裡的垃圾！為什麼我會輸給你……？」

「為什麼你就能擁有我所沒有的東西？」

「為什麼比起我來，身為垃圾的你卻更加『特別』啊──？」

這些肯定都是發自內心的吼叫，明智一直是用這樣的想法看著自己。

所以明智才會那麼說，說「討厭雨宮蓮」。

然而當蓮試圖回想那個晚上的對話時，腦中浮現的卻是在此之後，明智親口說出喜歡的神情，以及為此癲狂的自己。

對他而言，明智才是「特別」的人啊。

「沒那回事，我……」蓮回道，但明智不讓他把話說完，顯然被蓮的態度激怒。  
「你在可憐我嗎……？混蛋！」一瞬間，明智原本白色的裝扮轉為深黑，至此怪盜團終於能真正確認──明智正是造成廢人化的真兇。

「真棒啊……這種情況還是第一次……連我自己都很吃驚，對手是你的話，我也能拿出實力吧……？」明智再度站起身：「你自己也覺得不夠過癮吧？其實你早就想這麼做了吧？」

「我要跟你不停地互相廝殺，直到其中一方精疲力盡！休想要我手下留情！」

「啊……光是想像就讓我興奮不已啊，獅童的評價？哈哈，我才不想管……」

「我只在意能否宰了你……我只在意能否超越你……這才是重點！」

「好啊……就讓你們見識一下，真正的我……」

瀕臨瘋狂的明智嘶吼：「來吧！洛基──！」

歪曲的人格面具帶著邪笑再現，黑色火焰吞噬眼前的身影，明智的樣子也逐漸改變，再這樣下去就來不及了，蓮心裡很慌，看著珍視之人一步步沉淪的模樣扭緊他的胃，明智已經不顧後果，甚至連自己的性命也不在乎了。  
「明智！」蓮呼喚，眼前的人卻聽不見。  
於是蓮收起自己的軟弱，召喚出亞森，展開另一場廝殺，明智放聲大笑，以狂喜之姿迎擊。  
他們猶如兩頭困獸，互相攻擊彼此的咽喉，有好幾次手裡的刀幾乎要刺進對方胸膛，但都被其他團員即時擋開。  
最後靠著夥伴們的幫助，蓮終於擊敗明智。  
「已經夠了吧？」龍司說，這句話不只是對明智，也是對著蓮。  
「我知道……敗給你們了……」明智抬起頭看著他：「你可真幸運啊，被夥伴們簇擁著，被所有人認同……」  
「而且獅童坦白罪行之後，你們就是英雄了，而我過去的推理是自導自演這件事會敗露，不論名聲還是信譽，全都會消失殆盡。」  
明智發出苦澀乾啞的笑聲：「結果我還是無法成為特別的存在。」  
「你已經非常特別了吧？」龍司老實地駁斥。  
「雖然很不甘心，但論智慧和力量，你比我們當中的任何人都優秀，能夠戰勝你，也是靠我們全員上陣……我很羨慕你的才能，姊姊那麼信賴你……讓我很不甘心。」真也承認。  
「關於父親的事……我並不打算饒恕你，但你的心情，我並不是不理解，想對剝奪我們一切的大人報復的心情……」春平靜地說。  
「話說回來，一個人操縱多個人格面具……你的才能和Joker大概相同吧？然而你的人生是Solo Play，連覺醒的力量也只有自己的『謊言』和『憎恨』兩種……但是，你一定覺得那已經足夠了吧？我明白……我真的非常明白。」雙葉細聲說。  
「那大概就是……在各方面都頂尖優秀的你，唯一缺少的東西。」祐介接續著。

明智所缺少的東西，蓮緊咬著唇，如果他和明智早幾年相識，如果在明智最痛苦、最絕望的時刻，自己能陪在身邊的話……  
但這一切想像已無濟於事，他們不能改寫既成的過去，只能繼續往前。

「好，回去發布預告信吧！我們接下來要打倒獅童，你之後有什麼打算嗎？」龍司直白地問。  
「你要是再來阻擾，我們也很困擾，乾脆……一起去做個了斷？」杏也附和。  
「你們是笨蛋嗎？不想被阻撓的話，應該把我解決掉啊？」明智瞪大眼睛：「你們真是超越了我的想像。」  
「是啊，我們就是笨蛋。」我就是這樣的笨蛋，蓮沒說出口，而朝明智伸出手：「走吧。」

蓮天真地以為自己成功了，他可以握住那隻左手，帶明智離開此地。

但獅童內心的防衛機制啟動了，認知的明智出現，為了除掉沒用的棋子而舉起槍。  
「你的手上已經有那麼多條人命，難道以為自己還能全身而退嗎？你該不會……因為受到器重，內心就欣喜若狂了吧？」戴著偵探的相貌，獅童的認知不斷道出其主人殘酷的想法：「沒錯，這是船長要我傳的話，『讓那麼多人廢人化，你該遭到報應吧』。」  
「用一模一樣的人偶來要我性命，真像是那個男人的作風。」明智失聲笑道。  
「沒錯，我只是一個人偶而已，什麼都做得出來，不過要說我是人偶的話……真正的人偶是你自己才對。」認知提高音量，蔑視、譏笑著：「你一直想被人認同吧？你一直想被人愛吧？你啊，從一開始就只是個人偶而已。」  
「這就是獅童認知中的明智吾郎……過分……太過分了……」真難忍憤怒。  
「現在還不遲！一起讓他悔改吧？哪怕是親生的父親……不，因為是親生父親才更有必要！」春大喊著。  
認知的明智對此顯出不屑的態度，很快地召喚出更多陰影，想把怪盜團一起解決掉。  
「不然的話，乾脆找個人先來頂一下好了，說不定能讓這傢伙多活幾分鐘喔？」人偶看向蓮，露出嘲諷的笑容：「你的信條不是『為了他人』嗎？沒錯，我也是一樣的，我為了船長不論多少罪過都會背負，隨時都能去死。」  
「對了，給你最後一個機會吧……你去把他們都給我殺了。」認知冷酷地命令道。  
「哈哈……我真是個蠢貨。」明智站起身，將槍口對向蓮，兩人視線交會，明智對他勾起嘴角。  
下一秒那把槍便轉向，明智與人偶朝彼此開槍，子彈在明智的腹部打穿一個洞，鮮血不斷流出。  
「明智！」蓮想趕過去，但明智先一步擊發子彈，打中蓮身後的控制鈕，升起水密隔離壁，將自己與敵人關在一起。  
蓮立刻召喚出人格面具，試圖要撞開那道鐵牆，卻是徒勞；與此同時，明智在另一側繼續笑著他有多蠢，要蓮趕快下定決心，拋棄自己。  
「作為交換，做個交易吧……你們應該不會……拒絕、吧……？」  
「一定要讓獅童……悔改……」  
「代替我，終結他的罪孽……」  
「拜託了……！」  
聽著明智彷彿是在訴說遺言的語氣，蓮完全無法接受，不允許明智吾郎這麼輕易放棄。

「你的手套先放在我這裡了，完成我們的約定吧，我和你之間還沒有結束。」蓮強硬地訂下諾言。  
「什麼？都什麼時候了，你還說這種話？你這個人真的是……」明智的語氣裡混著無奈的笑意。

數聲槍響後，雙葉緊張地偵測，最後卻帶著哭嗓說：「已經沒有反應了……只能感應到那些雜兵……」  
怪盜團在鐵壁前佇立許久，直到摩爾加納率先出聲：「大家先走吧！不能再放任獅童這樣子的壞人胡作非為了！絕對……絕對！」  
「畢竟還有被託付的東西呢。」春點頭。  
「走吧，Joker……」摩爾加納輕輕拉了一下黑色大衣，蓮才跟著離開。  
他們帶著介紹信回大廳，終於打開通往祕寶所在地的門，現在只剩下發布預告信了。  
蓮的私慾再度湧上，亟欲折返去尋找明智，但經過長時間的戰鬥，同伴盡現疲態，並且眼下還有更重要的責任，他壓抑住自私的想法，宣布全員返回現實世界，為即將而來的決戰做好準備。  
腳才剛踏到人行磚上，蓮立刻拿出手機，撥打明智的電話，祈求著來電答鈴盡快結束，熟悉的合成人聲能再度響起。  
「蓮，你還好嗎？」龍司拍了拍蓮，他這才回神，發現夥伴們全都圍在自己身旁。  
耳邊的嘟聲轉為無人接聽的提示，蓮掛上電話，努力擠出任何話語之前，真先用力地抓住他的肩膀。  
「明智不會有事的，他不可能會輸給區區的認知和陰影，一定能逃出去的。」真說：「而且就算獅童心中的想法很可惡，現實中也不可能輕易放棄明智的力量，那些人一定會救他的。」  
蓮看向真，意識到並非所有人都遲鈍到什麼也沒察覺，又或者只是他和明智自以為藏得很好罷了。  
「不如說現在怪盜團更該發出預告信，宣告我們回歸，這樣為了對抗怪盜團，他們一定得保住明智才行。」真堅定地說道。  
理性上蓮知道這一切都只是毫無根據的說詞，卻宛如救命的蜘蛛絲。  
「是啊，他一定還活著，而我們也得遵守和他的承諾。」蓮用乾啞的聲音回道。  
講定了隔天立刻發布預告信後，雙葉陪著蓮回到盧布朗，離開前還不斷叮嚀要他早點休息，兩人忽然調換了平時的角色，對蓮來說是新鮮的體驗，不知不覺心情也平復了。  
來到閣樓，終於可以坐下休息時，蓮便拿起手機查看怪盜團聊天室的訊息。  
『感覺很鬱悶呢，因為明智的關係……老實說我心情很複雜……不過我認為他也是被害者。』春留下訊息。  
『要是我沒有遇到你們的話，可能也早就變成那樣了……』祐介如此回應。  
『老實說我還是饒不了他，但我更饒不了使他扭曲的獅童！』龍司坦白。  
「那傢伙在最後關頭救了大家，其實他應該是……喂，蓮，這次的作戰一定要成功。」看到夥伴們的訊息後，摩爾加納說。  
「當然。」蓮回道。

那天深夜時，蓮才終於點開自己與明智的聊天室，兩人之間的訊息停留在奪取冴的祕寶前，沒有任何更新。  
就在此時，蓮突然憶起那通電話，當時自己並沒有立刻查看語音信箱，他趕緊載入系統，發現有一通來自明智的留言，便慌張地點開來，小心翼翼地將手機拿到耳邊聽。

那是一段由長長的空白，以及尾聲一句「到底在幹嘛，蠢透了……」的自我嗤笑所組成的訊息。

是啊！蠢透了，明智吾郎，你真是蠢透了！蓮在心中吼道：就這樣以敗北畫下句點，明明你應該比誰都厭惡這種結局！  
「所以回來吧，我還要實現跟你的約定，很多、很多約定……」但或許誰也聽不到他的呢喃。

懷著各種想法，蓮重新振作，帶著怪盜團回歸，雙葉製作的影片在日本全國發布，華麗地宣告他們的下個目標，隔日更一舉攻入獅童殿堂的中心，終於打敗認知獅童，成功奪取祕寶，並在千鈞一髮之際逃出生天。  
巨大的勝利讓所有人都開心不已，蓮自然也是如此，但他更希望能向獅童問出明智的下落，不過對方畢竟是現任議員，沒辦法隨意接近，他只能拜託新島冴，希望在調查廢人化事件時，也向獅童確認明智的安危。  
情況卻在此時急轉直下，原以為只要令獅童改心便能解決事件，沒想到背後牽扯的黑幕已經不只是人類，而是更強大的力量，印象空間最深處的聖杯才是造成這片混亂的元兇。  
原來所有悲劇都只是聖杯口中的遊戲，他和明智不過是被挑選出來的棋子，進行無謂的鬥爭，出演惡神可笑的戲碼。  
對此蓮感到憤怒難耐，反抗的炙焰燃燒著，他和夥伴們一同來到統制之神面前，終結這荒唐的劇本。  
怪盜團贏了，異世界不復存在，他們卻失去了摩爾加納，那一直以來陪伴在自己身邊的伙伴，但知道哭喪著一張臉並不會讓摩納開心，團員們還是做了有些讓人害臊的小慶祝，並在雪降下時各自回家。  
站在澀谷街頭，蓮正思索著接下來該去哪裡時，冴出現了，請求蓮主動投案，提供證詞好能讓獅童被定罪。

「沒有那個必要。」太過熟悉的聲嗓讓蓮迅速轉頭。

要不是因為他們正站在擠滿人潮的澀谷大街，而新島冴也還在一旁，蓮一定會飛奔過去，緊緊抱住明智。  
「能讓你露出這麼驚訝的表情，我看了心情就很愉悅呢。」明智走到他們身邊，主動提出要代替蓮投案。  
「這次我並沒有其他居心，硬要說理由的話……算是因為我的原則是『人情』必報吧。」明智說。  
雖然蓮還想再多和明智相處一會兒，但冴必須得帶明智前往警局了。  
「我會去見你的。」臨別前蓮細聲說，明智沒有答話，僅是對他勾起嘴角後，便跟著冴走遠。

隔天的聖誕派對上，真也親口證實明智已向警方自首，對於明智確實還活著，怪盜團的成員們紛紛露出放心的表情。  
「我覺得這樣很好，明智同學還活著，償還罪過的話……似乎也不是壞事。」春微笑著說。  
是啊，蓮想，明智所犯下的錯誤確實無法恢復，但那不代表明智罪該萬死，每個人都有贖罪，並重新來過的機會。  
更讓所有人開心的是摩爾加納回歸，雖然變成普通的黑貓，可是沒失去任何夥伴是最好不過了，大夥兒們歡欣鼓舞地慶祝著。

希望這次真的是順利結束，日子可以平穩地過下去，蓮由衷地想著。

但他做了一個夢，夢裡的自己身穿囚服坐在保健室的沙發上，深感不對勁的蓮站起身，跟著藍色蝴蝶走往學校大門。  
「你要去哪呢？」  
「回去。」蓮理所當然地回答。  
「回去？這裡不就是屬於你的地方嗎？」  
「原來如此，看來你還無法完全接受呢，那麼我也不勉強你，下次再見吧……」  
校舍的大門敞開，蓮也終於自夢中清醒，發現依然還是深夜，雖然對那個夢境有諸多疑問，但他實在太過疲憊，很快又睡著了。  
1月1日當天，接到霞想一起去參拜的邀約，蓮便下床準備外出，暫時將夢的事情拋在腦後。  
但事情總有哪裡不對勁，盧布朗內從沒見過的客人有著耳熟的聲音，雙葉提及和自己母親一起挑選和服，而後見到其他夥伴時，談天內容聽來有著強烈的違和感。  
翌日他更被躺在自己身邊的陌生人嚇得跳下床，正以為這可能是今日最誇張的事件時，他遇見了一色若葉，與惣治郎、雙葉和樂融融地一起吃著年菜，並得知自己床上的怪人其實是摩爾加納。  
獨自坐在吧台邊，看著眼前溫馨卻光怪陸離的景象，讓蓮感到頭疼，想不透究竟發生了什麼事情，為什麼只有自己察覺異狀？  
盧布朗的門被推開，突然出現的明智掃視店內一圈後，露出了然於心的表情。  
「不好意思，我有事要找蓮。」明智露出微笑，走到蓮面前，壓低音量：「你發現了吧？我想跟你談談目前的狀況。」  
「明智你沒事？」蓮反問。  
「是啊，我跟你一樣，我們走吧。」明智點頭，帶著蓮離開盧布朗，兩人躲到對面的自助洗衣店內談話。  
「整理一下情況吧。」明智直接切入正題。  
「你為什麼會在這裡？我以為冴小姐帶你去自首了，發生什麼問題了嗎？」蓮卻有更在乎的事情。  
「那麼我先回答你的問題吧，我本來以犯人的身分正在和警方做筆錄，但不知為何到了今天早上，突然獲得釋放，而且沒有任何理由。」明智回答。  
「沒有理由？事情有點詭異……」蓮皺眉。  
「是啊，怎麼想都覺得奇怪，犯下那些事件的正犯，怎麼可能只做完筆錄就被放走？不過，更奇怪的是……」  
「若葉吧？」蓮接完明智的話。  
「沒錯，一色若葉，沒想到他竟然活過來了……」明智冷靜地說：「到目前為止，看起來正常的就只剩你了。」  
「我就長話短說，這是個交易，要不要跟我聯手？」

明智的態度滿是疏離，這讓蓮瞬間理解：現在的明智並不打算繼續與自己維持「戀人」的關係，從今以後他們僅僅就是為了解決當前問題一起合作，無法再共享更加親密的聯繫。

悵然若失的情緒淹過蓮，但他還是努力振作：「你想怎麼做？」  
「總之要先調查發生了什麼，你應該也希望這麼做吧？目前我跟你的目標一致，為了解決問題，聯手應該比較保險吧？」明智問：「下定決心了？」  
等蓮答應後，明智立刻拋出問題：「首先我需要情報，能不能說說你們跟我在獅童殿堂分開後，發生了哪些事情？」  
蓮盡量簡潔地整理所有重點，包括獅童的悔改以及聖杯的陰謀。  
「原來如此，儘管有出現徵兆，但很明顯地，異常是從新年開始發生，怪盜團的成員也絲毫不覺得奇怪，在異常狀況下幸福地過著生活……」明智指出，對於夥伴們的情況，蓮無從反駁，只能點頭證實。  
他的手機在此時響起，原本蓮還有所顧慮，反而是明智蠻不在乎地要他趕緊接電話，是霞打來的，聽來很慌張，說著自己在台場又看見那個詭異的殿堂。  
「別擔心，你在原地等我，我馬上去！」蓮安撫完自己學妹後，便將電話掛了。  
「是芳澤同學打來的電話呢，他似乎有提到『殿堂』這個字眼？」明智問。  
「他好像看得見殿堂。」蓮回答。  
「明明不是在異世界？」明智也知道這並非尋常情況：「你要去找芳澤同學吧？我也一起去，不論如何，應該可以得到一些線索。」  
「事到如今，你不會再拒絕了吧？」明智問。  
「當然，我們走吧。」蓮回道，將心中的失落全推去角落，藏得不著痕跡。  
他們倆動身前往台場，果然在體育館建地前找到霞，並看見那詭異的透明殿堂。  
在為霞釐清明智也能進入認知世界，並擁有人格面具能力後，他們很快決定要進入殿堂探索，並發現三人的手機內都被重新安裝異世界導航，只是這次的圖示明顯與過去不同，查詢先前的紀錄，也無法得知殿堂主人的名字。  
「寫名字的地方被塗黑了，很不自然，這座殿堂的主人連這種手腳都做得出來？」明智說，事態詭譎，他們將面對前所未見的敵人。  
於是三人組了隊，由明智暫代雙葉原本的位置，為這支小隊導航。  
進入殿堂後，蓮訝異地發現明智穿著深黑色裝束：「是你本來的面貌呢。」

「Crow」，蓮曾經疑惑為什麼明智會選擇這樣的代號，要說是因為那張鳥嘴紅色面具也有些牽強；但在輪機室的戰鬥後，他才明白自始至終明智都是以真正的自己來發想。

「撇開芳澤同學不談，在你面前沒必要再扮演高潔的偵探王子了吧？」明智一語帶過，三人開始深入殿堂。  
與先前侵入時的印象不同，現在殿堂裡擠滿了認知人類，隨處也可聽到對此地的讚美，以及「治療」、「患者」、「幸福」……等詞彙，乍看窗明几淨的美好場所，不知為何卻給蓮一種古怪的不適感。  
他們立刻遭遇陰影，控訴蓮一行人將會妨礙主人的研究，以及對整個世界的救贖，宛如邪教一般的對話映出殿堂主人的思想中心，為了能順利通過，隨著明智激昂的高喊，三人迅速打敗陰影。  
相較於自己，霞顯然被明智掀開假面的模樣嚇到了，戰鬥結束後還悄悄地與他咬耳朵：「那個……我跟明智同學以前沒有什麼機會講到話，不過他平常的性格就是這樣嗎？感覺很多地方都毫不留情……」  
雖然霞說得很含蓄，蓮還是忍不住笑了，明白霞真正的意思。  
「那才是真面目。」他說，儘管深知這樣的明智並非能為眾人所接受，卻對明智總算可以拋去枷鎖而感到開心。  
「原來是這樣……」聽到自己這麼說，霞似乎也理解了狀況。  
「你們要聊到什麼時候，現在差不多該走了吧？叫我『毫不留情的明智』也沒關係就是了。」明智從遠處打斷他們的對話。  
「原來你有聽到啊。」霞像是犯錯被抓到的孩子般一臉尷尬，蓮笑著要他別介意，一行人繼續前進。  
隨著三人走得越遠，此處的真面目也逐漸被揭穿──這裡正是丸喜拓人的殿堂，但卻和過去不一樣，在他們面前現身的丸喜並非腦中認知，而是本人，並且丸喜是有意識地在使用這股力量，藉此達到自己的目的。  
「雖然令人難以置信，不過我得到力量，能實現人們期望的現實。」丸喜如是說。  
「我可沒期望過。」蓮反駁。  
不知是否是自己的錯覺，他看見丸喜臉上閃過一絲憐憫，又將話題轉回霞身上，向他們揭示了霞──不、堇所經歷過的痛苦。  
造成認知扭曲的丸喜，細細闡述自己的理念，表達想要拯救世人免於苦痛的決心，將自己的所為視作大義。  
「意思是要相信如同洗腦的言行，然後被您玩弄在股掌之間？老實說，我聽了就想吐。」明智嗤之以鼻。  
「這是明智同學的回答呢，不過，其他人怎麼樣？」丸喜問，開始溫柔地攏絡堇，蓮試圖阻止，堇卻聽不進去。  
「雨宮同學，這也是為了你的幸福，你願不願意接受我所創造的現實？」丸喜轉而問蓮。  
「幸福是由自己來定義的。」蓮回絕。  
「看來還是沒辦法互相理解呢。」丸喜很是遺憾，同時眼裡的憐憫也變得更加清晰。  
在兩人來得及反應前，丸喜將堇帶走，仍不放棄說服明智和蓮：「你們不能接受我創造的現實，而我想跟你們互相理解，不過你們，應該也有願望吧？」

「我的話，就能幫你們實現，能讓你們看見幸福的現實。」

終於聽不下去的明智嫌惡地說：「光是嘴上說說是沒用的。」  
見兩人不肯妥協，丸喜召喚出強大的陰影，似乎想藉此令他們屈服，蓮和明智立刻進入戰鬥狀態，嘗試擊敗丸喜並奪回堇，這是頭一次只有他與明智協力的戰鬥，彼此之間無須多言，強烈的默契使兩人只消一個眼神，就能知道對方打算做什麼，並從旁輔助，但丸喜的陰影太過難纏，最後仍分不出結果。  
「與其用言語說明，我更希望你們去親眼看看現在的現實，雨宮同學，你的夥伴們現在也過著幸福的生活才是。」保證了不會傷害堇後，丸喜便消失，蓮和明智只得先離開殿堂。  
「為了讓你掉入陷阱，我是有調查過你周遭的人際關係，但沒想到『丸喜拓人』就是這起荒謬事件的元凶……」明智沒打算隱藏自己的不悅：「區區一個人類扭曲了現實，還主張什麼要讓大家獲得幸福，腦袋很不正常，我無法理解他的想法，總之得決定以後該怎麼行動。」  
「我很擔心堇。」蓮老實承認，對將堇單獨留在殿堂這件事情耿耿於懷。  
「現在馬上闖進去跟自殺沒兩樣，首先我們需要情報，要跟丸喜對抗，我們卻對他幾乎一無所知，我會進行各種調查。」明智擋下他的衝動，兩人約好一個禮拜後於此地集合，屆時再重新攻略丸喜殿堂。  
「不過，如果你想要選擇跟夥伴活在目前的現實，那就另當別論了。」明智說。  
「我不會那麼做的。」蓮果斷回答。  
「是嗎？」語畢，明智也不等蓮，自顧自地離開了。  
蓮決定另尋方法回盧布朗，避免跟明智搭乘同樣的路線，雖然繞了點路，但也沒花多少時間，回到閣樓後，除了人類摩爾加納坐在沙發上迎接自己外，蓮的手機也響起，是明智打來說明堇的狀況，芳澤一家似乎都認為堇去集訓了，這顯然是丸喜在認知上動手腳。  
「他真的能隨心所欲創造現實，連這種事都辦得到。」明智的語氣難得透露焦躁。  
「真是棘手。」蓮想起一色若葉。  
話題一轉，明智提到其他怪盜團的成員，知道蓮也放不下夥伴們，便要蓮按自己的想法行動，與此同時明智會繼續調查丸喜。  
「謝謝你。」蓮低聲說。  
「我一開始就說過了吧？這是筆交易。」明智斷然回道，撣去他的感激，簡短地結束通話：「有什麼消息，我會再跟你聯絡，晚安。」

「剛才的電話是明智？你們兩個最近感情真好。」一旁的摩爾加納說，這句話令蓮百感交集，但摩爾加納沒有注意到，繼續說著之後要和伙伴們一起去旅行的提議。  
「你現在很幸福嗎？」蓮問。  
「應該……很幸福吧。」摩爾加納回答，但隨著蓮深入追問，也露出不確定和疑惑，發現自己的夥伴並非徹底忘記真正的現實，蓮又推了一把，希望摩爾加納能清醒過來，並決定未來一週內要努力喚醒其他人。  
經過整天的折騰，蓮感到疲憊萬分，從澡堂回來後，他早早換上睡衣準備就寢，但躺在床上時，蓮忍不住又打開與明智的聊天室，查看兩人過去的對話紀錄。  
『我們去看富士山吧，河口湖那邊的溫泉旅館好像很不錯呢。』  
『嗯，一起去吧。』  
直到時間軸拉回到這段對話後，他才終於關起手機，趁著心裡角落藏著的東西揚起前，趕緊閉上眼睛，逼迫自己入睡。

一個禮拜飛快地過了，在約定的1月9日前晚，明智再度打電話過來，說明自己對丸喜的調查，顯然這一切都跟丸喜的研究有關，如今丸喜終於有辦法實現自己的夢想。  
「啊，對了，這件事也要跟你說一聲，是跟丸喜扭曲的現實有關……」明智說：「明明已經是死人的若葉和奧村，他們似乎真的『還活著』。」  
「什麼意思？」蓮皺眉。  
「不單單只是幻影或認知存在，他們是真的『活在』『現實當中』，他們『死亡』的事實彷彿沒發生過，這麼說應該會比較恰當。」明智解釋。  
「怪盜團呢？」蓮問。  
「跟原本的現實一樣，依舊在社會引起了軒然大波，不過獅童則是以顛覆國家的罪名單獨遭到逮捕，也就是說在目前的現實中，我跟你都沒有犯下什麼滔天大罪。」明智回答。  
這就是丸喜所說的幸福現實嗎，重洗兩人的過去，讓他們能像普通的高中生一樣繼續生活？蓮暗自猜測。  
「儘管目前還不曉得丸喜是怎麼扭曲現實的，不過至少跟丸喜說的一樣，這個現實的世界，對我們而言並不差。」明智和蓮有一樣的想法。

「你喜歡嗎？」蓮忍不住想確認。

「這玩笑真幽默，我都覺得想吐了，丸喜說的現實，根本只是一輩子被他玩弄在股掌之間，那種生存方式我可敬謝不敏，自己的道路要由我自己決定，不論是現在，還是以後。」明智的言語間透出強烈反感，隨後又問：「那你呢？你應該去看了吧？在丸喜的現實中生活的那些夥伴，別跟我說你看到他們的情況，就改變主意了喔？」  
「不用擔心。」蓮回答。  
「這樣啊，希望你明天在丸喜面前也能說出同樣的答覆。」明智公事公辦地結束通話：「以上就是分享給你的情報，再見了。」  
「明天見。」蓮趕在電話切斷前說。

隔天蓮準時抵達台場，明智對只有蓮出現這件事情似乎有些不滿，但蓮相信怪盜團的其他成員隨後也會跟上，聽他這麼說後，明智也不再多辯駁，兩人直接潛入殿堂。  
他們順著陰影的指引找到丸喜，以及被丸喜控制的堇。  
「我不認同你的現實。」如自己昨夜所言，蓮遞出了無法撼動的答覆，隨後在戰鬥中擊敗了被自己刺激的堇。  
但丸喜卻強行介入並用自己的力量令堇失控，為了阻止他，蓮和明智只得繼續作戰，萬幸的是怪盜團的成員們果然順利清醒並前來支援，他們終於從丸喜手中奪回堇。  
丸喜並沒有進一步逼迫他們，反而是訂出2月3日的期限，要怪盜團在這之前都不用擔心，等到約定之日再給予真正的回答就好。  
離開殿堂後，其他人很快便陷入混亂，雖然知道蓮有麻煩，但還未真正理解狀況，明智便在此時從旁插入話題。  
「事到如今不用對我保持警戒，要跟你們對幹的話，我早就這麼做了。」明智說。  
「他站在我們這邊。」作為緩頰，蓮馬上出聲，避免此時起內鬨。  
要求怪盜團再次考慮與自己合作的事情後，明智便離開了，蓮也決定讓團員們先回去休息，冷靜過後才有辦法討論現況。

隔日放學後，怪盜團在盧布朗集合，由蓮說明丸喜的目的，以及堇、明智和自己的遭遇。  
幸虧夥伴們雖然一度淪陷，但沒有繼續被丸喜的幻境迷惑，亦無法認同這樣的現實，決定要阻止丸喜，令其悔改。  
這時蓮接到了一通意想不到的電話，來自拉雯妲，天鵝絨房間的少女想提供協助，確認隔天要在秀盡學園內見面。  
「再來是……沒想到會跟明智聯手呢。」摩爾加納說，這是唯一一件還未解決的議題。  
先前只有蓮一個人，當然可以獨斷地決策，照自己的意思直接和明智合作，但現在怪盜團全體回歸，就必須尊重所有人的意見。  
不出所料地，夥伴們對於這件事情存有極大疑慮，畢竟明智曾有背叛的前科，直到不久前都還是敵人，現在卻突然要入夥，肯定無法一下子就讓人接受。  
「我認為應該要跟明智聯手。」但蓮沒想到率先同意的會是雙葉。  
「嗯，我也是。」春也令他意外地贊同。  
見雙葉和春都願意放下仇恨，暫時和弒親兇手合作，其他人也就跟著同意，只是為了保險起見，立下「萬一明智又背叛，便會立刻與之戰鬥」的共識。  
不管是對目前狀況、對丸喜還是對明智都有了結論後，大夥們開始討論起該怎麼讓非秀盡的成員們進入校園中。  
「麻煩你聯繫明智，叫他明天來秀盡一趟，我會帶他們從後門進來的，至於他的衣服，就麻煩你借他一套體育服了。」真交代，蓮點頭表示會照辦，稍晚怪盜團會議解散後，便打了通電話給明智。  
「結論是？」電話一接通，明智劈頭就問。  
「怪盜團決定跟你合作。」蓮回答。  
「那就好。」明智笑了一聲。  
蓮隨後提及拉雯妲的邀約，解釋了天鵝絨的事情。  
「總之明天要去秀盡學園集合？」明智確認。  
「對，為了不要引起注意，我會借你體育服穿，看等等要不要約在澀谷站見面，我拿過去給你。」蓮說。  
「不必麻煩了，我直接去盧布朗找你。」明智說，不等蓮回答就切斷電話。  
為此蓮先跑下樓去和惣治郎解釋，免得晚點的場面變得很難看，畢竟盧布郎老闆對明智的印象仍停留在意圖誣陷並殺害蓮的階段，讓他費了一番功夫才說明清楚現況，擔保這次明智是真心要幫忙，而非有其他陰謀。  
「所以你們兩個現在是？」解說到某個段落，惣治郎看來是按耐不住，終於問出口。  
明白惣治郎真正想問的問題，蓮簡單地回答：「已經結束了。」  
「是嗎？可是你看起來根本不像結束的樣子。」惣治郎一語道破。  
「因為被甩的人是我。」蓮自嘲地笑著。  
「唉，你這個傻瓜，怎麼會迷上那種人……不過，我也不是沒辦法理解你的心情。」惣治郎拍了拍他的頭：「但既然都被甩了，就好好放下吧，別老是苦著一張臉。」  
大約晚間八點時，明智推開盧布朗的玻璃門走了進來，惣治郎雖然看起來不是很開心，還是詢問明智是否要喝杯咖啡。  
「感謝您的好意，但我只是來拿個東西就走。」明智婉拒，直接走到蓮面前，收下裝著衣服的紙袋。  
「等拉雯妲出現後，我會再通知你的。」蓮說。  
「好，麻煩你了，明天見。」在惣治郎面前，明智還維持著基本的客氣，但也沒打算多停留，馬上又走出咖啡店。  
「就說了別苦著一張臉啊，真是拿你沒辦法。」惣治郎幽幽地說，要蓮坐到吧台前，泡了一杯美味的咖啡給他喝。

第二天午休，追著藍色蝴蝶來到保健室，並看著拉雯妲現身後，蓮趕緊發出訊息，要夥伴們在放學後集合。  
有了真的幫忙，雙葉、祐介和明智總算順利進入校園，沒有遇到任何麻煩，所有人齊聚保健室。  
「我們接受跟你合作的條件。」  
「之前的私人恩怨，現在都不算數，但要是你又背叛的話，絕對饒不了你。」春和雙葉紛紛對明智重申協議。  
「原來如此，不用擔心，我說過了吧？彼此的利益一致，期間只到打倒丸喜為止，就只是交易罷了。」明智也再度確認。  
此時睡眼惺忪的拉雯妲終於現身，向眾人解釋丸喜的力量來源，顯然丸喜取代了統制之神的的位置，藉由干涉印象空間來造成認知扭曲，同時丸喜也是一名人格面具操控者，擁有特殊的曲解能力，並且怪盜團的成員們都在不知不覺間，於心理諮商時向丸喜親口說出自身的願望。  
蓮回想起自己曾和丸喜討論過關於明智的話題，雖然當時很小心地不洩漏任何明智身分的資訊，但擁有神的力量之後，丸喜肯定是回頭去找出蓮口中所指的是誰。  
所以丸喜才會幫明智脫罪嗎，這一切都是基於蓮自己的願望嗎，他不敢肯定，只知道照這樣下去，現實又會與印象空間融合──上次統制之神企圖這麼做時，結果並不怎麼好看，怪盜團勢必得阻止此事再度發生。  
確認行動方針後，帶著明智以及新加入的堇，怪盜團正式展開對丸喜殿堂的攻略，雖然途中遇到一些阻礙，但在發現印象空間受影響的新區域，並移除障礙後，他們總算能更深入殿堂。  
不過就算一個月的期限有些緊迫，蓮並不打算採取高壓式行程表，畢竟他自己也需要休息的時間，所以和過去一樣，他盡量排出休假日，讓所有人得以處理無論課業或是個人的私事，再不然單純的放鬆也行。  
大部分不需要出勤的夜晚，蓮都會漫無目的地在各處遊蕩，就是不想要一直待在閣樓裡，那會讓他憶起和明智相處的時光，身為一個剛失戀的人，這是最不必要的刺激。  
但說來諷刺，最能讓他卸下滿身壓力的地點，反而是明智推薦的爵士酒吧，蓮開始頻繁地光顧此地，並記下每個有現場演唱的日子。  
那天晚上也是，他讓摩爾加納在家裡休息，獨自來到酒吧，坐在舞台前方的位置，點了一杯飲料，等駐唱女伶登台演出後，閉眼仔細地欣賞樂曲，全然沒注意到有人靠近，直到椅子被拉動的聲音響起，蓮才睜開眼睛，發現竟是明智，來者若無其事地坐到自己身邊，也向老闆點了飲料。  
「原來你這麼喜歡這家店嗎？雖然我也懂你為什麼喜歡啦。」明智說，解開自己的圍巾：「真是懷念啊，好久沒有跟你這樣聊天了。」  
「很高興能再跟你聊天。」蓮忍不住說。  
「真搞不懂你在想什麼，這有什麼好高興的……算了，那也不重要。」明智應道。  
他們沉默了好一會兒，讓女歌手渾厚的嗓音填補期間的空缺，蓮不斷想起惣治郎的叮嚀，要自己別愁眉苦臉地，但試了幾次都沒辦法做到，甚至因此動了是否要提早離席的窩囊念頭。  
「關於『船』上交易的事情，我先跟你道謝，根據你的說法，在正確的現實中，獅童也悔改了，並且被逮捕了吧？」明智在他下定決心起身前開口。  
「沒錯。」蓮回答。  
「是嗎……我本來是想靠自己的手來了結的，只不過是沒有其他方法可行，才會交給你們罷了。」明智直白地說：「不好意思，這可不是我欠你一次，是你欠我一次，因為你的關係，我失去了復仇的機會。」  
「你還在糾結這個啊？」蓮不禁莞爾，回神後才發現自己笑了。  
「這不是道理可以解釋清楚的事情吧？我明白我這樣很奇怪，不過我也無法阻止自己這麼想，這就是我的真心話。」明智坦承。  
他們又隨意地聊了一會兒，分析起丸喜殿堂的情況，提前制定策略，預設可能會碰上的敵人；明智還一針見血地指出所有人戰鬥上的缺點，不留情地批評並提出該如何改進，慶幸的是蓮在此逃過一劫。  
「丸喜打算扭曲現實，實現人們的願望，不過那只是順了他自己的意，獅童所做的事沒有任何改變，那傢伙所自我滿足的『現實』，不值得我們選擇去生活。」明智說。  
「沒錯，不過我了解你的心情。」蓮答道。  
「我真是羨慕你那種直來直往到令人不悅的態度，我無法理解，為什麼你有辦法活得那麼荒唐？」明智轉頭凝視著蓮。  
「要是想的話，你也可以啊，畢竟我們都是自由的了。」蓮靜靜地回道。  
明智露出一個極度複雜的表情，混合了過多情緒，最後的尾韻卻是淡然。  
「跟你聊過以後，我再次確認了一件事情，那就是我不認同目前的現實，我已經受夠被別人玩弄在股掌之間了。」明智說：「回去吧，回到我們的現實中。」  
「是啊，回去吧。」蓮答應，儘管這代表從此以後兩人將形同陌路。

「你還留著吧？那個手套？」明智忽然問。  
「還留著。」蓮點頭。  
「你可別忘了那件事，我不會再輸給你了。」說完這句話後，明智便起身離開，蓮則繼續待了一段時間，直到女歌手唱完最後一首曲子，才踏上歸途。

為了要實現與明智的約定，也為了對彼此的關係做個了斷，蓮更加投入殿堂的探索，每次都盡可能地推進，找尋丸喜祕寶的所在之處，並隨著一層層深入，他們更加理解丸喜的過去、動機，還有對未來的想像。  
最終他們來到了宛如樂園的核心，可見丸喜對於改變認知這件事情的看法，堅信自己能帶給人們幸福。  
確保潛入路徑後，只剩下發出預告信，然而丸喜一直都待在殿堂裡，沒辦法用以前的方法交給丸喜。  
「『怪盜團會再行動日前一天發預告信』，丸喜應該知道這一點，觀察那個男人至今為止的行動，他很可能會在當天主動過來，特別是針對Joker……」明智說。  
確實以丸喜的個性肯定是希望在最後還能當面交談，藉機說服怪盜團，避免紛爭。  
雖然明智還提出了埋伏丸喜的計謀，但這樣並不符合怪盜團的行事作風，明智也坦承此舉無法確保丸喜是否會將世界恢復，還是得堂堂正正地讓丸喜悔改才行。  
於是眾人決定將預告信交給蓮保管，靜待2月3日來到。  
怪盜團返回現實世界，已經接近傍晚了，但所有人還是先到盧布朗去，重新理了一遍丸喜殿堂的路線，並決定好預告信的內容。  
堇的肚子突然發出咕嚕聲響，他們的學妹滿臉通紅，害羞地道歉，讓眾人笑成一團，開始說著乾脆找個地方一起吃飯，七嘴八舌地討論起要去哪家餐廳，吃什麼樣的料理。  
「蓮也要來吧？」龍司問。  
當然，蓮正準備要回答時，卻突然被人揪住領子。

「雨宮蓮。」

要過了幾秒之後，蓮才明白貼在自己嘴邊的是另一個人的唇，明智用舌頭撬開他的牙齒，加深這個吻，完全沒有心思去在乎陷入死寂的旁觀者，蓮也抬起手抱住明智，貪婪地回吻，直到喘不過氣為止。  
「今晚陪我。」明智將頭靠在他肩上，細聲請求。  
「好。」蓮反射性地回答後，這才想起還有其他人在，迅速地環視四周，看見幾個錯愕，幾個震驚，幾個倒是一副終於等到這天的解脫。  
惣治郎咳了一聲，讓那些僵在原地的夥伴都動了起來，尷尬地嚷著無意義的對話，快速地逃出盧布朗，惣治郎最後朝他使了個眼色後才鎖門離開。  
蓮環住明智的腰，兩人一起移動到閣樓，等他們踏上最後一階樓梯時，明智終於又抬起頭，臉上帶著詭計得逞的笑容。

最初先將人拒於千里之外，等蓮好不容易要放下時，卻又做出這種事情。

「我為什麼會喜歡上你這種人？」蓮禁不住地問了。  
「後悔了嗎？」明智偏頭。  
「怎麼可能。」蓮將明智壓往床上，有些粗魯地扯開明智的圍巾和外套。  
愉快的笑聲咯咯響起，明智再度湊上來，親吻著蓮的下顎和頸部，也動手脫去蓮的衣服，兩人很快地變得一絲不掛，赤裸的身軀緊貼著彼此，摩蹭著討求快感與溫熱。  
明智突然一個翻身跨坐到蓮大腿上，撈起藏在床下隙縫的潤滑液，開始擴張自己，也潤滑著蓮的性器，每當蓮想伸手幫忙時，都會被明智擋開。  
準備完成後，明智便扶著蓮的性器緩緩坐下，這個姿勢可以一下子進到深處，讓他們倆同時發出低喊。  
明智滿足地微笑，臉上泛著漂亮的紅，在適應之後擺起腰桿，這是明智第一次完全掌握主導權，蓮雖然還是坐起身，但也只能抱著明智喘息。  
「舒服嗎？」明智捧著他的臉問。  
「嗯、啊、舒服……」蓮誠實地回答。

「喊我的名字。」按在鬢角邊的手指忽然掐緊，要是再往下移幾吋，便能鎖住他的咽喉。  
「吾郎……」蓮卻沒有掙脫。

他聽見明智細微的抽氣，突然坐往自己腿上的力道太重，讓蓮顫抖地發出一聲高鳴。  
「再來……」明智命令道，  
「吾郎、啊、啊、吾郎……」蓮難得順從，他將臉埋往明智的頸窩，不斷地詠誦著。  
明智加快了騎在蓮身上的律動，讓蓮繼續發出無法克制的叫喊。  
「吾、吾郎……我快……」蓮警告著，想退出來，但明智卻阻止他這麼做。  
「射在裡面沒關係，射給我……」明智端起他的下巴，又降下一次深吻。  
蓮感覺到自己有條神經被這句話撥斷，他用力地按住明智的雙腿，猛烈地達到高潮，等他回神時，才發現明智也已經釋放過了，濁白的精液噴在兩人腹部上。  
他的性器還埋在明智體內，就著這樣的狀態，明智將他推倒回被單間，趴在他身上，親吻他的額和臉頰，慢慢地挑逗著，等蓮再度進入狀況，他們就這樣反覆地做了好幾輪，直到蓮真的沒有力氣再射精，明智也癱軟地俯在他胸前為止。  
蓮想盡辦法移動無力的四肢，退出明智體內後，伸手環抱住躺在身上的男人。

蓮不敢問這是代表兩人將要復合，亦或只是一夜意亂情迷，他懦弱地允許自己逃避現實，至少今晚就好，讓他作些美夢吧。

隔天他們兩人睡到過了正午才醒來，並且完全下不了床，雖然能聽見樓下咖啡店正在營業的聲音，但老闆顯然也沒打算要來查看情況。  
蓮按照客人的交談以及開關門的聲音，判斷樓下除了惣治郎外沒有其他人時，才起身穿衣服，拖著發抖的腿下樓。  
「鑰匙給你，你們兩個都去我家洗個澡。」惣治郎說：「雙葉和其他人出門了，不用擔心會尷尬。」  
於是蓮拉著明智前往佐倉家，輪流沖了澡後才又回到盧布朗，見他們再出現，惣治郎便將兩盤咖哩端上桌。  
「謝謝您。」明智用沙啞的聲音說，雙手合十：「我要開動了。」  
「開動了。」蓮也照做，撈起湯匙將熱飯送入口的瞬間，終於意識到自己有多餓。  
吃完飯後，作為回報，蓮穿上圍裙開始整理店內，儘管明智也提出要幫忙，但還是被惣治郎婉拒，說是不能麻煩客人。  
「我就可以被麻煩嗎？」蓮故意裝可憐：「我也很累耶。」  
「囉嗦，還不趕快去泡咖啡給人家喝。」惣治郎唸著：「就叫你不要玩太瘋了，真是的，還好今天是星期六，不然我還要幫你請假。」  
一旁的明智因為兩人的對話微笑，蓮暗自希望這樣的表情可以永遠停留在那張臉上。  
「你明天有空嗎？」明智忽然問。  
「有。」當然有，一定會有的，蓮心想。  
「陪我。」明智要求。  
「好。」蓮立刻答應。

週日一早，他們兩人在澀谷站集合，剛見到面，明智便直接牽起蓮的手，讓蓮呆愣在原地。  
「反正等一切恢復正常後，那些人也不會記得這些事情。」明智說：「別忘了，我原本可是被關在警局裡。」  
怎麼樣都好，蓮抱住明智，在人來人往的剪票閘門前親吻懷裡人，他聽見路邊的竊竊私語，甚至有人想拿出手機來拍攝，兩人在騷動擴大前離開，一面放聲大笑著。  
他們去了台場，雖然這個時節不能下水玩，冬季的海風也吹得凍人，但正好成了緊偎在一起的藉口，蓮和明智找了個人煙稀少的點席地而坐，不管沙子會弄髒大衣。  
「等夏天再來一次吧。」蓮說，看著被陰鬱天氣染灰的海水：「去年暑假我們太忙了，根本沒時間一起出去玩。」  
明智頓了幾秒才回答：「我之後可是得去坐牢，而且不知道刑期會有多長。」  
「沒關係，我會等你的，除了這裡，我們還要去看富士山，去夏威夷，所以我會等你的。」他迎上明智的目光。

「明智吾郎，我愛你，我愛你啊……」蓮不住地說著。

明智笑了，笑他傻，笑他蠢，笑他無可救藥，然後吻了蓮。

那是如夢般的幾日，明智會在放學時間來到秀盡門口迎接蓮，毫不掩飾熱戀的關係，並四處遊玩，坐在咖啡廳裡分食甜點，一起去遊樂園搭乘摩天輪，爬上晴空塔看夜景，甚至在大街上不顧他人目光地擁吻。  
不過蓮和明智也都很清楚，他們只是在時限之前佔了點便宜罷了，最後一定得向這個夢境告別，回到原本的現實去。  
等丸喜悔改，世界重新步入正軌後，明智會去償還自己的罪，而蓮將等待明智歸來。

2月2日的晚上，惣治郎說著因為生意太好，食材都用光了，必須提早關店時，蓮就知道這是丸喜為了避免被打擾而干涉現實，等惣治郎離開後，他果然接到丸喜的電話，說要來見自己一面，於是他將預告信準備好，迎接丸喜進入盧布朗中，出於禮貌，他還是準備了咖啡給丸喜，兩人一起坐到客桌邊，蓮靜靜地等待丸喜開口。  
不出所料，丸喜是想對蓮的決定做最後確認，是否不論如何都無法心意相通，只有戰鬥一途。  
「我不認同你的現實。」蓮沒有改變答案，丸喜則難掩遺憾，再度訴說自己的理念，似乎還想做最後一搏，蓮明白其實真正想逃避現實的是丸喜，他點出丸喜與留美的過去，同樣希望能在不戰鬥的狀況下讓丸喜清醒過來，但事與願違，丸喜依然堅信自己所行為善。  
「不過你……不，『你們』每個人真的沒有一絲迷惘嗎？」丸喜問。  
「什麼意思？」蓮皺起眉頭，雖然丸喜一直以來都用相同的說法試圖拉攏自己，但這句話明顯還有別的含意。  
「說得精確點，是你跟『另一個人』。」丸喜呼喚道：「你在吧？明智同學。」  
盧布朗的門被推開，蓮和摩爾加納驚訝地看著明智走進來。  
「原來你已經發現我了。」明智說。  
「我多少有猜到，接下來要說明的事，不只跟雨宮同學……這件事也跟你有關係，明智同學。」丸喜低聲說。  
「明智跟我？」一股惡寒也自蓮的背脊竄上，明智則沒有答話，默默地撇過頭，迴避蓮的目光。  
「你說跟他們兩個有關係，是什麼意思？」摩爾加納也察覺到情況不對。  
「你們之間的關係非常奇特，偵探與怪盜……即使互相敵對，卻又不是彼此憎恨的關係，就是因為如此，當我知道在獅童的殿堂發生了什麼，才會覺得很遺憾。」丸喜柔聲詢問：「雨宮同學……你是不是為此感到後悔？」  
「後悔無法幫助曾經互相理解的對象，你很愧疚過去無法拯救明智同學。」

「所以，我創造了你能『和他重新來過的現實』。」

說謊、騙人、都只是話術而已，這是蓮最本能的反應，但也心知肚明：如此想法不過是絕望之中強行灌注的安慰劑。

「若真是如此，那原本現實中的明智不就……」摩爾加納道出他不願正視的答案。  
「你明白的吧？聽起來像拿明智同學當人質，所以其實我並不想告訴你，可是不論你們怎麼想，我都希望你們能認同我的現實。」丸喜繼續逼近，令蓮退無可退。  
「那又如何？」明智終於開口：「事到如今說這些，是叫我如果想保住小命就投降嗎？」  
驀然驚覺明智過度冷靜的態度有異，蓮不敢置信地看向明智，用乾啞的聲音質問：「你什麼時候知道的？」  
「我沒有確切的根據，不過跟你們打完後……直到和你見面為止，這段期間的記憶不是很清楚，再加上一色若葉和奧村的現象，我還沒有笨到會覺得一點異樣感都沒有。」相較自己的倉惶，明智平靜地回答了他的問題。  
「是嗎？明智同學，即使我告訴你真相，你大概也不會改變自己的想法，不過……雨宮同學又會怎麼想呢？」丸喜將焦點轉回蓮身上：「『想保住小命就投降』……剛才明智同學是這麼說的，到了這個關頭，你要這麼解讀也無妨。」

「我再問你一次，你願不願意認同我所創造的現實？」

丸喜給了蓮一夜考慮該如何答覆，收下預告信後便離開盧布朗，留下摩爾加納、明智和蓮。

「怎麼辦？」摩爾加納憂心忡忡地看著兩人。  
明智輕嘆一口氣：「我有話要跟蓮說。」  
「明智……好的，要怎麼做就交給蓮決定，得出結論後再告訴吾輩吧。」語畢，黑貓也來到門邊，靈活地跳起身轉動門把後，離開咖啡店。

終於只剩兩人獨處，蓮很想跪在地上乾嘔，但還是逼迫自己站直身子，與明智面對面。

「我要自己決定自己的道路，我可不想一輩子被豢養在某人創造的現實當中。」明智望著他，以不容拒絕的語氣說。  
「那樣明智就會……」  
「那又怎樣？」明智強硬地打斷他：「而且這是我選擇的道路，你只要選擇跟丸喜戰鬥的道路就行了，還是說，你是那種這點小事就會扭曲自己意志的人？」  
「才不是這點『小事』！」蓮大吼。  
「就是這點小事啊！」明智也提高音量：「你以為現在同情我，我就會感到開心嗎？我不需要你的憐憫，我不需要你在那邊猶豫！」

「你的迷惘……就是對我的背叛。」有那麼一瞬間，明智的眼裡透出哀傷，但很快又恢復淡漠：「我現在就要聽到明確的答案，你打算怎麼做？」

整個世界天旋地轉，蓮感覺自己的靈魂都被抽乾，忽然理解明智這段時日的轉變，起初的疏遠也許才是對自己最仁慈的做法，但那之後的吻，蓮亦無法指責其為殘酷──他怎麼可能這麼做？  
而今蓮對這個世界充滿怨懟，他做了這麼多，已是仁至義盡，卻得到如此回報。  
但只要答應丸喜，只消一句話就行了，丸喜就能讓明智留在自己身邊，他們可以繼續擁住彼此，沉浸在如糖的夢境中。  
他看著明智，想在腦中勾織出兩人的美好未來，望見的卻是光線黯淡的小巷，紅燈籠影子之下，明智恍惚且美麗的臉龐。

如果你改變了自己的想法，我是絕對不會原諒你的。  
因為，我不想輸的是『你』。

「我不想再等了，快回答我。」明智也開始焦躁，逼迫著蓮。  
「我……」蓮哽了一個音節，他嚥下空氣，重新開口：「我會去跟丸喜戰鬥。」  
「非常好，我放心了。」明智鬆開眉頭，淡淡地對他微笑：「我不認同目前的現實，我已經受夠被別人玩弄在股掌之間了，回到我們的現實去吧，自我滿足的『現實』根本沒有生存的價值，我們一定要贏。」  
蓮沒辦法再多說一句話，他的身體動彈不得，只能站在原地強忍住所有情緒。

或許曾有一刻，明智想走上前來擁抱他，甚至吻他，最後卻沒有付諸行動，而選擇轉身離開，筆直地走向出口，越過盧布朗的門檻，消失在玻璃門的另一側。

蓮忍著、忍著、忍著，直到他認為明智一定走遠了，才癱坐在地上，用盡力氣放聲大哭。

他哭得抽噎，斗大的淚珠不斷自臉頰滑落，灑在地磚上。

但無論這股悲傷多麼撕心裂肺，幾乎要令自己窒息，在最後的最後，他依然會抬起手抹去臉上的淚水，重新站起身。

不論即將而來的黎明有多刺眼，雨宮蓮都會睜開眼睛，迎接隆冬寒冷、蕭瑟的日出。

因為他們約好了，他們約好了啊。

※

夏季的東京一年比一年炎熱，熱島效應將整座城市悶成熔爐，人群宛如工蟻在這巨大的巢穴中移動，熱氣產生的海市蜃樓，以及大樓外牆的玻璃折射強烈日光，讓擁擠的景象更加灼目。

即使如此，明智吾郎依然一眼就認出來，站在全向十字路口對角的那個人是雨宮蓮。

好幾年過去了，那個男人看起來卻沒什麼變化，依舊頂著一頭黑色亂髮，身著素色衣裝，臉上掛著那副裝模作樣的平光眼鏡，肩側的背包裡肯定躲了一隻貓，和身邊萬千大眾一樣，正面無表情地低頭查看手機。  
與之相比，已經沒什麼人可以在與明智見面時，察覺到眼前正是昔日的偵探王子，那優雅虛偽的形象早就從喜新厭舊的視野中消失，淹沒在速食娛樂文化的洪流之下，連當作茶餘飯後的話題都不夠格。  
如今的他將留得稍長的頭髮紮成即肩馬尾，套上隨處可見的白色Ｔ恤、牛仔褲和帆布鞋，並且出於某個自己不願承認的原因，開始習慣戴著一副黑色粗框眼鏡，藉此隱身於普羅面孔之中，不值一提。

和自己不同，那個男人沒有改變的理由。

明智想像過許多次再會面的場景，也於腦中演練過無數遍該做何反應，於是他自然而然地動起身體，擠過身後的人牆，掉頭往反方向前進，走得越遠越好。

他記得丸喜創造的夢境，也確實認為自己早該死去──那樣或許還比較輕鬆。  
但明智還活著，當他清醒時，發現自己躺在病床上，全身插滿用來延續生命的醫療儀器，腹部的傷口依舊疼痛。  
而圍繞在病床邊的人群，也從想利用認知力量自保的獅童派，變成前來調查的警察，終於在某一天，熟悉的高跟鞋聲自門後響起，那看到爛的身影再度出現，新島冴拉了張椅子坐到床邊，輕聲詢問：「你還好嗎？」  
「死不了。」明智回答，太久沒說話讓自己的聲音聽來很彆扭，但他還是設法擠出一絲揶揄：「怎麼？終於到了該起訴我的時候嗎？」  
「嗯，看來挺有精神的，太好了，這下我可以放心了。」新島冴微笑，明智對這樣的關心不屑一顧，但新島冴顯然也沒打算理會他的感想，簡單地說明起狀況。  
在他昏迷的期間，獅童已被逮捕，並供認自己主導的多項罪行，同時雨宮蓮為了提供有關異世界的證詞，亦主動向警方投案，如今正被關在牢裡。  
聽到這裡，明智懸著的心總算落地，看來雨宮蓮的確有遵守諾言讓丸喜悔改，雖然憑自己目前的慘況多少能推斷出結果，但沒有實際確認還是令人不安。  
「讓我代替雨宮蓮吧，他只不過是怪盜團團長，我則是廢人化事件的正犯，要取得能讓獅童定罪的證詞，我提供的肯定更有說服力。」明智說。  
「這樣嗎？其實我今天就是為了這件事情過來的，沒想到你會這麼爽快地答應。」新島冴說。  
「那傢伙知道我還活著嗎？」明智忍不住岔開話題。  
「我還沒機會通知他，消息實在太混亂，在親自見到你之前，我不敢隨便給他希望。」新島冴回答。  
「不要告訴那傢伙我的事情……我們之間已經毫無瓜葛，雨宮蓮的人生早就有夠多麻煩了，不需要多一個殺人犯參進去。」明智說：「就當我這個人已經不存在，這樣不管對我、對他都是好事。」  
見新島冴還想反駁，明智顧不得驕傲和自尊，顫抖地請求：「拜託你了……」  
「我知道了。」新島冴終於退讓，明智鬆了一口氣，靜靜地躺回病床上，腹部的傷口因為過於激動又開始發疼。

「今天就這樣吧，你好好休息，之後我還會再過來的……不過，我必須糾正一件事情。」新島冴將一樣東西塞進他手裡：「的確，現在的我仍是檢察官，但未來將起訴你的不會是我。」

「明智吾郎，身為過去一連串事件的犯人，你的罪行重大，必須接受制裁。」

「但這不代表我會允許那些卑劣的幕後主使者們將所有責任都推到一名少年身上，逼你獨自承擔一切過錯。」

「所以我會陪在你身邊的，沒什麼，你就當是欠我一份人情，未來再還吧。」新島冴凜然起身離開，明智看了一眼手裡的新名片，感到太過荒謬，忍不住笑出聲。

明智的審判在不為人知的情況下開始了，他握有的資訊太過龐大且敏感，懼怕再次引起社會動盪，日本政府不得不動用各種手段壓下整件事情，就算在獅童的報導中，也未曾提及隻字片語，如他所願地，明智吾郎這個名字被抹除，他就這樣靜靜地被判刑──然而缺乏認知世界的直接性證據，以及仍未成年的關係，他得到的懲罰並沒有原本預想的嚴厲，甚至有些太輕了，他用化名入獄，度過四年時光，並在新島冴的努力下獲得假釋。  
「我知道你一點也不想出來，但與其待在監獄裡腐朽，不如做些真正有意義的事情，這樣才能算是好好贖罪，對吧？」新島冴說：「別擺出那種表情，你不是人情必報嗎？現在就是你的機會了。」  
他被招攬進入律師事務所，算上負責人新島冴和明智也不過就兩名成員，每天都為了處理各種冤罪或不公案件忙得不可開交。  
這期間冴並沒有主動提及雨宮蓮，但他還是在冴與真通電話時，從中獲得片段資訊，比如雨宮蓮又來到東京讀大學、繼續住在盧布朗……等等。  
可恨的是，明明下定決心要和那男人斷絕往來，他依舊不自覺地牢牢記住這些事情。  
就當作是先做好那男人也生活在這城市的心理準備，明智暗忖，儘管東京無論土地和人口規模都大到讓特定兩人在其中巧遇的可能性極低，但並非是零──如今他就碰上了那個萬一。  
腦中倏地閃過方才看見的身影，明智深吸一口氣，逼自己繼續往前，直到抵達另一個路口時才被號誌燈擋下，只得站在路邊等待，並盤算著要怎麼跟冴解釋為什麼工作沒完成就回事務所去了。

當他聽見身後狂奔而來的腳步聲時，警覺地知道該繼續逃跑，身體卻動不了。

方才那匆匆一瞥後開始累積的情緒終於溢出臨界點，連帶鑿開一直被自己強行封住的真心。

再也無法假裝，逞強地無視內心的期盼──卻也害怕著，或許那只是剛好要趕往某處的路人，不過都是自己會錯意罷了。

直到有人用力拽住他的上臂，拉著他轉過身為止。

過去的明智吾郎絕對不會容許這樣的狀況發生，至少在真正的「現實」中，他不可能讓一個成年男子在澀谷人來人往的大街上緊抱住自己，任對方靠在身上嚎啕大哭，還毫無作為。

可是雨宮蓮臉上的驚惶實在太美，讓他第一時間沒能擋住面前的人。

路人開始佇足圍觀，明智反射性地抬起手遮臉，害怕有誰拍下自己的面容，傳到網路上去，不得已之下，他只能強硬地拖著雨宮蓮前往一旁的計程車招呼站，將那個男人塞進其中一輛車中，自己隨後也跟上，司機看來有些疑慮，還是禮貌地詢問他們的目的地。  
「四軒茶屋。」明智回答，等車子開了兩公里後，才察覺自己下意識做出的選擇，但也沒有心力再更改，畢竟除了盧布朗以外，就只剩事務所和自己的租屋處，後兩者絕對不會是更好的方向。  
雨宮蓮像是怕他會再度消失似地，死命握著他的手臂，力道大得彷彿要捏碎他的骨頭，但明智並沒有甩開，默默地忍受，他望向那滿是淚痕的臉龐，回憶起虛幻的2月2日。  
那個晚上他走出盧布朗後並沒有直接離開，而是站在店內看不到的死角，聽了一會兒雨宮蓮的慟哭──即便這樣的舉動詭異且歪曲，他還是為此逗留。

因為明智吾郎心底深知：在這個世界上會對自己的死做出如此反應的，只有雨宮蓮。

並非那些尋常的遺憾、哀悼，是連靈魂都要從胸膛撕扯出來的痛。

所以就算沒辦法親眼看見那些淚水，即使只有短短幾分鐘也好，他想獨佔這個男人的絕望。

而今的雨宮蓮雖然抽噎不停，卻和當初深不見底的悲傷不同。

啊啊，是啊，現在這份喜極而泣，也只屬於他，只屬於明智吾郎。

不明就裡的可憐司機還是敬業地將他們送到盧布朗，明智付清車資並牽著蓮下車，推開那扇竟令自己懷念無比的玻璃門，佐倉老闆本來是隨意地招呼，抬起頭發現客人是誰後，呆愣了幾秒才回神。  
「雖然不知道到底發生什麼事情，但你們兩個需要獨處對吧？我就先把店關了，你們慢慢聊。」佐倉說，一直縮在包包裡的黑貓也終於找到機會跳出來，跟著一起離開。  
讓蓮坐在椅子上冷靜後，明智首先打了通電話給冴，儘管沒有明確交代原因，冴卻爽快地答應讓他早退，還說會另外找方法去拿原本該由明智取回的文件，要他別擔心。  
這女人該不會是故意的吧，難道這都是設計好的嗎，明智忍不住懷疑，決定要把剛才拿到的計程車收據拿去報公帳。  
掛上電話後，他才轉頭看向不知何時安靜下來的雨宮蓮，那男人正專注地望著明智，從頭到腳，一吋一吋地。  
「我想喝咖啡。」明智說，在這種場面下簡直是無理又蠻橫的要求，但他知道雨宮蓮不會拒絕，果然蓮靜靜地點頭，用紙巾整理好自己的臉，接著溫順地站起身，走到吧台後準備。  
明智的身體依著記憶，自動往老位子坐下，當馥郁的咖啡香氣傳來時，他輕聲嘆息，就算有很多店家也賣著同樣的手沖咖啡，但這樣的氣味是哪裡都複製不了的，混合老舊店面的木質、菸味以及咖哩的香料。  
他很想念和蓮在這裡度過的時光，縱然一切源頭只是惡劣的算計，但隨著時間流逝，他知道自己不過是用那些計謀當作藉口，合理化所有的行為，單純地索求蓮的陪伴。  
太過坦然地面對內心想法，令明智不禁感到一絲赤裸，但當那杯咖啡端到面前時，矜持和做作都不重要，他們倆不再持有面具，不需要穿戴由謊言而生的人格。  
明智低聲道謝，端起瓷杯喝了一口，仍是記憶中的味道。  
「這是夢嗎？」蓮輕聲問。  
「你覺得呢？」明智回道，迎向蓮的目光。  
「千萬不要是……拜託不要是夢……」眼淚又從那雙眸裡冒出，這男人到底從哪裡撈出這麼多水分的呢，明智抬起手示意蓮靠近自己，旋即揪住蓮的衣領，將眼前人拖進一個粗暴的吻裡，啃咬著蓮的唇，也吞下不少鹹澀的淚水。  
他的動作太粗魯，不小心撞翻咖啡，要是佐倉老闆在場，大概會氣得碎念他們浪費，熱咖啡沾到衣服時，明智反射性地退後，低頭看見身上的白色布料染了污漬。  
「你有燙到嗎？」蓮慌張地問，抓起抹布往檯面上擦，阻止剩餘的液體四處流。  
「沒有，我沒事。」扣除損失一件T恤外，明智說：「借我衣服換。」  
不等蓮回應，明智逕自朝閣樓移動，這個空間同樣沒有太多變化，簡陋的床鋪、掛著風鈴的窗框以及那株明智喊不出名字，但依舊長得漂亮的觀葉植物。  
明智脫去T恤，隨意地扔往地上，走到架子邊，找出蓮充當衣櫃用的紙箱，才發現數年前自己寄放在這裡的所有衣物，依然整整齊齊地收在其中一個箱子裡，看起來有定時清洗。  
為雨宮蓮的傻震驚幾秒後，明智將那些襯衫和西裝褲推到一邊，還是從蓮的衣服裡挑了一件全黑T恤套上，蓮也正好爬上閣樓，緩緩踱步到明智身旁，緊緊地擁住他。  
「到底發生什麼事情了？」蓮問：「我遵守約定打敗丸喜，回到正確的現實了，不是嗎？」  
「是啊……你有守住承諾，但我也還活著。」明智回答，有預感蓮將會度過很長一段沒有安全感的日子，不斷地用肢體接觸來確認明智是真實存在，而非腦中妄想。  
維持著蓮從背後環抱的姿勢，他們坐在地板上，為彼此補足這幾年的空白，當他提到冴其實知情，只是應自己要求保守祕密時，蓮瞪大眼睛。  
「今天冴小姐請我去澀谷一趟，說有事情需要我幫忙。」蓮講出的地點正是明智原本出公差的目的地。  
那個女人，明智嘆了口氣，想必取文件的差事也只是幌子。  
蓮沒有問明智為什麼要隱瞞真相，或許他們都知道明智有諸多冠冕堂皇的理由，可以輕易揀選一個當作答案，但那都已經不重要了。  
他們繼續聊著，兩人的話題開始偏離，變得漫無邊際，就和從前一樣──不過他們已再不是十幾歲的少年，亦非偵探或怪盜，少了當初的對立、矛盾以及糾葛，現在僅僅是雨宮蓮和明智吾郎的久別重逢。  
蓮突然摘下他的眼鏡，仔細地檢視後露出微笑，問他為什麼要選一模一樣的款式，明智回了一句不用你多管，感覺到臉頰微微發燙。  
蓮又笑了幾聲，低頭吻他，輕且柔情，作為被取笑的報復，明智咬了蓮的唇，滿意地聽見擁著自己的男人呼痛。  
他們在接近傍晚時下樓，今天盧布朗並沒有剩餘的咖哩材料，兩人便走去附近的超商買食物，當蓮認真挑選便當時，明智從另一個架子前走回來，將潤滑液丟進蓮掛在手上的籃子裡，他們相視幾秒後，蓮便走去結帳。  
最後那些便當又被塞進盧布朗的冰箱中，他與蓮邊吻著彼此，邊爬上閣樓，倒在那張意外牢固的拚製床板上。  
他們不斷地愛撫彼此，在所有地方印下吻痕，就算是顯眼的位置也不在乎，明智將蓮推往牆邊，俯下身拉開蓮的短褲，張嘴將面前挺昂的性器納入嘴中──他們從沒做過這樣的事情，明智有意識到蓮可能考慮過數次，始終沒有開口詢問，而過去的自己也未必會答應。  
但今天是個特別的日子，他慢慢地用舌尖舔著，嘗試找出能使蓮舒服的方法。  
「吾郎……」蓮喊了自己的名字，發出低喘。  
明智自知技巧不足，但光是這樣的舉動就夠讓蓮變得更加硬挺，他退開時，故意伸出舌頭，用唾液牽出細絲，見到這景象，蓮臉上的紅暈快速朝耳朵和頸子擴散，惹得明智愉快地笑了，他翻身躺往一旁，張開雙腿給出無聲的邀請。  
蓮抱了上來，先予以一個深吻後，才扭開潤滑液的蓋子，倒出毫無節制的量，第一根指節進入時，明智皺眉悶哼，但立刻抓住蓮的手，阻止蓮抽回的動作。  
「別停……」明智央求，壓低最後一句話的音量：「我想要你……」  
「好……」蓮點頭，不斷地吻著明智，同時慢慢地為他擴張，直到明智再度習慣並開始低吟，才退出手指，改抓著他的腿根，將自己的性器緩緩推入。  
他們倆一起叫出聲，明智勾起嘴角，享受久違被填滿的感覺，他緊緊抱住蓮，拱起腰鼓勵蓮繼續下去，那雙望向自己的黑色眼眸閃著火光，蓮低頭落下不知道是第幾次的吻，握著他的腰開始律動，明智滿足地發出細碎單音，配合蓮的動作，感受粗大的性器在自己體內來回，激起強烈的快感。  
可能是兩人都太久都沒有體會這樣的親密接觸，高潮很快便來臨，先是明智緊繃身體，連腳趾都捲曲，濁白的液體同時射在兩人身上，接著換蓮低吼，將溫熱的精液送進他體內。  
蓮慢慢地退出，溫柔地親吻他的額，兩人相擁著喘息，自快感的餘韻中慢慢恢復。

趁著大眾澡堂歇業前，他們趕去洗了澡，幸好時間晚了沒有太多人，否則渾身都是吻咬痕跡的模樣，讓激情過後的兩人都感到有些過頭，只得躲在角落快速地沖洗身子，也沒花時間泡澡，反正之後有的是機會。  
把擺在冰箱裡的便當吃了，合力換好新的床單，突然想到缺少毛巾和牙刷，又跑去便利商店添購，無視店員一臉明白但還是維持專業的微笑。  
「以後不能再來這邊買東西了。」穿過自動門後，蓮抱怨。  
「這樣就怕了？那個大無畏的怪盜團團長去哪了？」明智回道，蓮笑出聲，牽起他的手，兩人走回盧布朗，做完最後的洗漱後，一起躺在床上。

電扇吹得風鈴輕響，身旁的男人緊擁住自己，規律鼻息輕輕撥動他的髮梢，耳邊枕著的心跳低沉平穩，街燈照亮兩人依偎的角落，塵埃在穿透玻璃的光隙之中飄散舞動。

明智吾郎抬起頭，凝望雨宮蓮許久後，終於開口：「我也是，我也愛你。」

晶瑩淚珠再度滑過那張臉龐，明智閉起眼睛，將他的嘆息埋入另一個吻之中。

Verweile doch. Du bist so schön.

時光啊，你是如此美麗，請為我停下腳步吧。

※

「你們一定要小心駕駛啊。」直到出發前的最後一刻，惣治郎依然不斷叮嚀著。  
「我們會注意的。」蓮也不厭其煩地微笑保證。  
「記得要買土產回來給吾輩啊！」被老闆抱住的摩爾加納大聲要求。  
「如果有看到不錯的貓零食，一定買給你。」明智故意逗著，惹得對方哇哇大叫，嚷著自己才不是貓。

設定好導航路線，向惣治郎和摩爾加納道別後，蓮緩緩踩下油門，開著借來的古董車上路。

他們聽著音樂，分享零食和飲料，討論旅遊指南裡的景點建議，趁等紅燈時偷偷交換吻，笑著踏上了那約定好的、屬於兩人的旅途。


End file.
